The Silent Chloey: The Number 7
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: Chloey's life is normal enough for a "Claymore", a silver-eyed slayer who possesses supernatural strength and powers. Known as the "Eyes" Chloey is the first of such warriors. An OC from Luciela and Rafaela's Generation
1. Author's Preface

Author's Notes.

The Silent Chloey Series

Book One: The Silent Chloey: The Number 7

_Monsters called yoma, who live to eat humans and are disguised, inhabit my world. Only a warrior like me can stop the creatures and save humanity. However, I am condemned to fight the monster within me, or to lose myself completely._

Chloey's life is normal enough for a "Claymore", a silver-eyed slayer who possesses supernatural strength and powers.

Chloey's duty is simple, find the yoma and kill them. It has been the same for her since her parents died and she came to the nameless "Organization".

Chloey is a young warrior who serves the nameless Organization, she never thought that she'd have to face something that she's long since been suppressing since she became a warrior...her past. It seems that no matter where Chloey turns she is burdened with her own past. Will Chloey's past threaten her future? Or will it bring out a much more powerful warrior? In _The Silent Chloey: The Number 7_ you will see Chloey's adventures as she struggles to come to terms with herself and the power that she has within.

I never thought that I would end up doing something like this. I always thought that creating my own character to fit in to the "Claymore" world would be difficult and something that I'd never really considered doing. Originally, I tried it to write the series in third person, so that I didn't make mistakes. However, I decided to pull into first person and that was when the improvements finally came. I make more sense when I'm talking to you rather then talking to a third party. This edit that you are reading is one that I have worked hard on and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. :D I hope that you have fun reading TSC's series. I wanted to create a character that is like me, except that she was what I would have become, without the help of my family and friends to get me through the rough patches in life. I decided that it would be easier to use my own name, to draw parallels from my own life, after all Chloey has a way of amusing her comrades with her somewhat strange antics at times. We'll see more of that soon, since I won't shut up for a while yet…^^;

TSC belongs to me YugannaMirialover

Laughing Skylar belongs to mnv109 (On Deviant Art)

Claymore to Nohiro Yagi

Ok Class dismissed! :


	2. Chapter 1: The Strange Black Card

The Silent Chloey

Chapter I: The Strange Black Card

_We walked; my eyes were stinging with a fresh wave of tears. My parents were dead. My older sisters Teresa and Claire were also dead. A monster called yoma murdered all of my family. Only my best Friend Kate and I survived the attack because a Claymore killed the yoma as it came at us. We were both so afraid. We were forced to leave Lido. We had nowhere left to go, and I knew that we were being left to our fate. I could hunt, my father had taught me how, but I knew that we would never live if it came to that. Kate and I spent three nights talking about what we could do. We decided that we didn't have a choice. We would have to find the men in black. Kate was worried that we were heading in the wrong direction. I was at loss as to why we were doing this in the first place, vainly hoping that I could live._

_We were walking along the abandoned road; I was almost blinded with tears in my eyes. I could feel Kate alongside me; more so then actually see her. I felt her grab my shoulder. I managed to rub what tears were in my eyes away to see that she was afraid. I followed her gaze. I soon wished I hadn't. There was a man in black, but half of his face looked like it had been demolished by something and just the skeleton remained. There was a man next to him, his face hidden underneath the black hood of his cloak. I hid behind Kate, overcome with pure fear._

_"Well, well, what do we have here Orsay?" The man with the half-demolished face asked._

_"Two girls Dae." The other man, Orsay replied._

_"Well, then, what are you two doing here all on your own?" The first man asked us._

_"We were lost." Kate said hiding her fear,_

_"We were trying to find where the Claymores are." I said quietly, Kate continued,_

_"We have no where, and no one. If it pleases you, take us to be Claymores."_

_"Your names?" Orsay asked,_

_"I'm Kate, and she is Chloey." Said Kate._

_Dae asked, "And why do you want to become "Claymores"?"_

_"We want revenge, for our family." Kate replied,_

_"Very well." Orsay said. He held out a hand, "Come with us then to become warriors."_

_We both followed them to the place that would make us monsters…_

I woke with a start. My long pale blond hair swayed around me as I moved. My claymore was in reach, but there was no point in grabbing it. There wasn't a yoma threatening my life, and I was on my own. My amour was slung carelessly on the forest floor. I didn't know what woke me. I heard the faint rustle of leaves and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he got here. I pulled my amour on, quickly and sheathed my sword before he entered the clearing.

Sure enough, Orsay came out of the trees. He seemed unfazed by me standing in the centre. I waited for him to speak,

"You have new orders, Number 7," He began, he always used my rank when giving me orders from Rimuto, or just because he could, I never knew the difference. I tilted my head and quietly waited for the rest of the words that followed. "You are needed to kill a yoma in Strath, just to the north of here. It is a normal yoma; you're more then able to take it."

I paused, and then turned my head north. I could pick up a large yoki that wasn't a "normal" yoma in that direction. I didn't tell Orsay though. There was no point complaining, it wouldn't help me anyway. I turned northwards and walked away from him, without a word leaving my mouth.

I started running when I was out of sight and earshot. My amour clanked away as I moved.

I began to slow down, as I got closer. I focused more on the yoki that I could feel rather then how fast I was going.

As I walked into the town, humans gasped and went quiet. Clearly, they were afraid when they heard my amour; however, once they saw me, they began to mutter uneasily.

"That's a Claymore?"

"She's quite a runt, isn't she?

"Just look at the size of her sword!"

"Well, she's like the rumours say, really frail looking, but she's carrying such a huge sword!"

"I heard that people started calling them Claymores after their massive swords!"

"Do you think she'll kill us?" A frightened young man asked to the person beside him.

"Who knows, she is half-yoma after all." He said.

I glared at the pair, my anger showing through my usual mask. They flinched away from me, afraid. I walked on,

"What did you go saying that for what if the yoma side got the best of her and turned her mad, she'd've killed us like we were nothing!" another person hissed.

I ignored the rest of the humans' comments as I continued to my target. She was trying to hide behind two humans, but they moved quickly out of the way, as I stopped in front of them. As I pulled my blade, the being didn't stand a chance. By the time I sheathed my blade, the humans were screaming at what I'd done.

"My work is done; a man in black will collect the fee. Give it to him." I told them, before they tried to pay me.

There was no need to stay the humans looked at me with such fear. This "runt" proved to be a powerful warrior, and frightened them. I walked out of the town with out another word. I wasn't going to say another one either. It was something that used to drive my best friend Kate insane at times. _It wouldn't annoy her now_. I thought sadly.

Once I was out of sight of the town, a small rustle caught my attention. I knew that he was behind me.

"Finished already, "The Silent" Chloey."

_You know that I am Orsay_. I thought, he continued when it was clear that I wasn't going to say anything.

"This is for you; the Number 8's waiting on Godar Hill."

"Why?" I asked him.

"She asked for you, Number 7." He sighed, "Cut her down, swiftly."

I took the black card from him and walked away to Godar Hill. Again, once I was out of his sight, I ran hard. It still took me a while to get there despite the fact that I was running as fast as I could.

I stared vainly at the symbol, trying to work out whose it was. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. She was from my class, she used to torment the hell out of me, and now she was at her yoki limit and asking me to end her. It didn't make sense. Why would Rosilinda want her greatest enemy to kill her? I kept walking, I was close to where she was, I could feel her yoki…she'd awakened already, I could feel it. I knew it. But when'd she send the card?

I walked up to the top of the hill. Rosilinda still looked like she did as a warrior, in her physical appearance. The ever-present scowl dominating her face, her curly dark blond hair swaying in the wind. She'd unsheathed her blade, her yoki was irritated. I knew then what she truly had in mind. She wanted to finish what happened a year ago. We were fighting with practice claymores and I'd made her look like a fool in front of the whole class. Almost all of the girls had laughed at her. She'd looked like such an idiot standing there, her arm broken in three places. Orsay'd seen the whole thing of course. Normally he would have passed the scene, it was normal for our class to hurt each other depending on whose side you were on. You were either with Rosilinda or you weren't. Those of us who weren't were terrorised by Rosilinda, until a brave girl called Roman punched her. I don't know why but I was taken away from my classmates and was brought before Rimuto. Then I was tested to become a warrior.

Rosilinda looked at me her eyes like daggers. I simply waited for her to speak. "You're late Chloey, why?"

"Orsay, of course." I said letting the barb sting her for a bit. "You are aware that a black card is for when a warrior knows her mind is at its limits, don't you Rosilinda? Then tell me this, why do you wish to fight me?"

I asked her softly. She snarled at me,

"You little bitch! How can you stand there and say next to nothing! Of course I have to fight you, you who is ranked at Number 7, the insult to all the offensive types of our class-"

"Kate was the Number 3." I told her softly, "So I don't see how I'm insulting anyone."

"You bitch! You always wanted the Number 1 didn't you?"

"No, I only want to live." My voice was loud enough for her to hear me.

She rushed at me; her sword wasn't a match for mine.

"I'll ask you again, why do you wish to fight me?" I asked.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, her rage raising her yoki a bit "I always hated you!"

"Glad to know you think that." I said. "Did you awaken before or after you sent the card?"

I asked frostily, my voice was hard and cold at the same time.

"BITCH!" Rosilinda screamed again.

Her body was already showing signs of her yoki being far too high. We were sparing, but it was a far cry from our training days, where we were gaining skill. This time either Rosilinda or I would lay dead on this hill. I knew that it would be her. I was much stronger then she'd ever known. Her sword was nothing to me. I jumped away and while I was still standing up, I held my sword up.

"I'll ask once more, in case you didn't hear me the first time. Did you awaken before or after you sent the black card?"

"After of course!" She snarled at me.

Her yoki pushed up to 80%, and then pushed up quickly from there. She had it fully unleashed as I jumped away from her. She looked like a deformed catlike creature. Her face was twisted and grotesque, so much so that I felt like I was going to throw up all the food I'd ever eaten, a thousand times over and still be sick beyond measure. She swung her awakened arm and she nearly slammed me into a rocky outcrop, but I was already counter attacking, my blade moving as fast as it could. My cape was torn, but it wasn't anything major. By the time that she realised that I'd taken out her arm, the rest of her oversized body fell to the ground, blood gushing everywhere. I wasn't going to tell Orsay what had happened. I figured that I would lie to him, this time at least. There was not point in saying too much. I would simply say the job was done and that I ran into yoma on the way down. I buried Rosilinda as a human since she was a comrade and it was the right thing to do.

I lightly landed on my toes at the bottom of the hill when I heard Orsay gasp.

"Goodness, Chloey, what happened?"

"I ran into yoma on the way down." My voice was barely audible.

"You'll be needed to watch an awakened hunt in the Southern mountains near Mucha. Ermita will be waiting for you."

I turned and started walking, my cape flapping behind me. I sighed, whoever "Ermita" was he had better not be expecting me to talk. I wasn't going to, because I never said more then what was needed. I never broke the silent mask


	3. Chapter 2: The Eyes Work

The Silent Chloey

Chapter II: The "Eyes" Work

It took me almost a week to reach the mountains near Mucha. There was a man sitting in front of the mountain ranges. I assumed that he was "Ermita" the one I was supposed to "see" for. My amour clanked as I came closer to him. He was dressed in black, like all of the men in the Organization, with only his eyes visible. He turned his head, relief on his face as he saw me,

"Ah, I see you made it, Chloey. Your trip wasn't too tiring?" He asked sarcastically. I ignored the barb,

"Has the battle started yet?" He asked after a few minutes of silence,

"No, the warriors are still travelling." I tell him, not really bothering to see if he'd heard me or not.

"So we're far enough that you can sense them?" He asked again, so I knew that he'd heard me. _Humph, you really are a nuisance do you know that_, I think to myself. I would never be able to say that out loud however, without some serious trouble.

"The main problem would be the single digit's range, not mine." I replied shortly, not really caring about what he thought at this point. "However she seems unaware of my presence, so we are fine."

As I say this I know that I am definitely out of the single digit's range. And she is one that I haven't really seen before. I came up alongside him; he looked at me, and then said,

"You can see the being?"

I nodded, "A single digit male, am I not correct?"

"Indeed." He sounded impressed. "Well, well, Dae was right about the child, her range…it's nothing I've ever seen before."

He muttered to himself. I acted as if I didn't hear what he said and focused on what I could see.

The warriors were travelling towards the being at a reasonable pace. The weaker two were slowing them down a bit. It didn't surprise me when they were entering the mountain ranges. I had a rough idea as to who the single digit was. Now that I had a chance to focus on her yoki.

Of the three double digits, only one of them hadn't been on a hunt before. The only reason I knew that was because I was the one who had, as far as I knew watched every awakened being hunt that my comrades were sent on. I had memorised the rest of the warriors' yokis should I sense them again, and presto, I could sense the two double digits with reasonable ease.

I could feel the single digit, (Skylar, the Number 4? I wondered)and she seemed to be happy about something. The stronger double digit was puzzled and confused, she was looking at Skylar, (I assumed it was her, I'd only seen her yoki once before, so it was hard for me to be accurate about it) and Skylar asked the girl (Ashton?) something. She was amused, when the girl replied boldly; Skylar asked another question, and when Ashton (as far as I could tell at this distance) replied with a few words, Skylar's amusement faded swiftly to be replaced with a calm yet rebuking tone. She picked up her pace and pushed the other girls faster. It was a little difficult to sense exactly what she was feeling, but the more I focused on her yoki and memorised it, the better I would read her next time, should I have to read her again.

"Have they reached the target?" Ermita asked, breaking the silence once more.

"They are approaching the being now." I was determined to maintain the beautiful silence, so my voice was barely more then a whisper. He would still hear me though.

I saw Skylar make a signal, the group stopping briefly. She said some words to the others. The being then became aware of their presence and he rose up into his awakened form. He said something and the fight began.

The being's first attack looked like it was going to hit the higher ranked double digit. Skylar yelled at her, but the girl stayed in place, she was totally confused, and she didn't have much time to move before she was going to be attacked and possibly killed.

Skylar sprung suddenly, I froze, as she tackled the girl. I winced as she yelled at the girl again; it looked like Skylar was angry. She was struck on her back from the left hip to the right shoulder. More furious words were spoken and the lower ranked girl answered with confusion and something else…it was a bit hard to tell at this distance. I half wondered what they were going to do next. This fight was mildly interesting. I decided that I could learn a thing or two from the battle.

Skylar said a few more words, and then the other girl replied and rose to her feet. Skylar seemed uneasy; she said more words and moved slightly left, as the beings attack was to send a rod-like appendage to her right. He must have been aiming to take out her right arm. _Smart creature_, I thought, though it was clear that the warriors now had an advantage over him.

As the double digit attacked, Skylar attacked him from below. In the middle of the confusion, the being dropped his guard and he was killed in the next instant. Skylar said a few words once the monster was dead, I could feel the girls moving out.

"They have finished the task." I said. Ermita jumped.

"Oh, they're done are they?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes." I replied, already turning to leave.

"Watch them further please." He commanded.

I was sorely tempted to tell him to go and watch them himself if he was truly that concerned for them. There was no point in me being here any longer he didn't need me anymore.

"They are done, and that is that. You no longer need me here." I told him, my amour clanking as I left.

I had a strange feeling that I would see the Number 4 again. I thought about what I'd seen this time. She was a strong warrior, no doubt about that. I hoped that I wouldn't have to cross swords with her in the future, she would make a fair opponent. I wondered what would happen if I did meet her, but I shake the thought out of my mind. _That would never happen._ I thought, _After all she is the Number 4, and I am merely the Number 7._ If I ever crossed blades with her it would be me that would be defeated.

There were few warriors in the ranks that were powerful, and of the most powerful, the ones I feared the most were the Number 1 Luciela, the Number 2 Rafaela and the Number 3 Indiana. Perhaps the Number 4 was just as terrifying. If she was one of those powerful warriors then it would be best if I avoided her. I figured that if I ever crossed paths with that one I would see to it that I stayed out of her way. I could sense a great monster in that one and I didn't want to face her. I wondered why she kept dancing in and out of my thoughts, I shake my head and push them away. My face soon becomes a mask that is blank. My clanks stop for a moment, as I detect the faintest of movements, but I disregard it.

I ran away from the mountains, heading back to where Orsay had told me to meet him for my next assignment. I knew the layout of the land quite well, so I reached the place in record time. I unsheathed my blade and decided to wait for a bit, maybe get some sleep for the first time in a week. I normally slept once a week, rather then more frequently because it was easier for me that way and I actually got to sleep through a night at least.

I woke when the sun rose. A new day was beginning and I could hear a faint rustle. He was coming. I pulled my amour and the same thing happened, actually I doubt that anything different ever happens. Orsay entered the clearing, his black cloak rustling the leaves. He was unfazed and calmly continued forward.

"There you are Number 7." He said as if it was a pleasant surprise to see me in the clearing, and not because he knew that I would be there.

I waited for him to speak, like always. I never asked what he wanted of me; I just did as I was told.

"You're needed to watch a hunt in the land of Lautrec. I'll meet you there. That is all." He drawled slowly.

I walked away and once I was out of his eyes I ran to the western lands of Lautrec. Alone as I always would be now since my best friend was killed. There was no other way around it


	4. Chapter 3: A Memory and New Friends

The Silent Chloey

Chapter III: A Memory and New Friends

_I walked behind Kate as she led us towards our target. We'd all only just gotten together after nearly six months apart. We had a lot to catch up on. Lisa and Misty hadn't seen us since we came out of training. I was happy to see them. I was trying not to laugh as Lisa and Misty were learning not to take Kate literally. Kate was one of the most talkative single digits in the ranks. No, not the most talkative single digit, the most talkative warrior in the ranks, I decided._

_To look at Kate, you would fall in love with her at once. Her white blond hair was pulled back in a long ponytail that flowed down both sides of her chest and touched her waist. She always smiled, and her cheeks were rosy. The yoma could never take that blush away from her. She was taller then me, but that wasn't hard for other warriors. Kate looked more like a woman and less like a girl. I thought that she was one of the lucky ones. My chest was still as flat as a pancake, and I still looked like a longhaired boy._

_We were contrasted by our other friends, Lisa and Misty. Lisa wore her beautiful strawberry blond hair short and she had bangs that rested on the left side of her face. She was tall, probably one of the tallest girls from my class. Next to her Misty was a slightly reserved girl who was also quite tall. She wore her long rich blond hair in a ponytail, and it rested behind her back, but it was nowhere near as long as Kate's hair. Both Kate's and Misty's ears were pointed like a yoma's._

_Lisa was the "funny" girl of our group. She was always inventing ways to make the rest of us laugh. Misty was our voice of reason. Kate was our leader and me…well; I was the quiet one after all. I didn't say much. Nor did I get into too many fights with other warriors. It didn't matter where we went, we were a close-knit group of friends and nothing was going to change that._

_We were slowly making our way towards the mountains near Mucha, as there had been a request to kill an awakened being just west of the town. Lisa made a few wisecracks like normal, usually complaining about her handler, me, the humans in her region, me, the amount of travelling time between jobs and me just to name a few of the things she liked to make fun of. Today it was wisecracks about me._

"_I see why you're called "The Silent" Chloey."_

_Lisa laughed, putting an emphasis on my nickname that my handler Orsay said so lovingly. Poor Misty was gasping for breath. Lisa half turned to face me so she could continue her joke,_

"_Kate talks for you!"_

_Soon the two girls were almost on the ground, they were laughing so hard. I was as red as a tomato, I rarely blushed, and this time it was bad. Kate turned her head back._

"_Ok girls, that's enough, leave poor Chloey alone."_

"_Thanks Kate, I owe you."_

_I said as Kate smiled._

"_Any time little sister."_

_I smiled, my blush dying down. Kate waited for me to catch up to her, she wanted me by her side and I wanted to be there. Kate took my hand and we continued walking._

"_Aww, rats!"_

_Said Lisa,_

"_Fair enough though."_

_She said falling behind Kate next to Misty. Conversation quickly turned away from me and onto things that we'd be killed for talking about. We didn't care. We were going to talk, regardless of what the men said and did to us._

_A week of travelling had so far yielded nothing. I knew though that we were getting close. I could feel the being. I tensed and wondered if Kate could feel it yet, her body was shaking yet, so I knew that she hadn't felt it. I noticed that she was shaking slightly._

"_Oomph, where is the damned thing! I wanna fight already!"_

_Lisa complained, Misty countered,_

"_It could be close, see how Chloey's all tense and Kate's shaking a bit?"_

"_Oh, shit, they are too!"_

_Lisa pulled her blade,_

"_Ok you two, where is it?"_

"_West of us, look at where Chloey's facing."_

_Kate snapped,_

"_You can always tell the direction because Chloey always turns towards the yoki that she's reading."_

_Lisa tilted her head and I could feel the monster coming closer. Kate knew that it was coming now, her body was shaking more then before. She was called "Signalling Kate" because she shook when yoma or awakened ones were near by. Kind of like a signal in a strange way. Misty slowly pulled her blade,_

"_It's strong isn't it? I mean we have two single digits so it must be a strong one."_

"_It's a male, and yes he is strong Misty."_

_I answered her. We were all tensed, and Kate called out,_

"_Scatter it's coming!"_

_Lisa and Misty both jumped away as the being struck. The ground flew up into the air in some places as the being's spines blew parts of the earth apart. All of us had our swords drawn and were ready to fight._

"_Well, well, well, what fun! Four Claymores to play with!"_

_The monster taunted, Lisa ground her teeth, Misty looked at the being with interest, Kate was shaking away, and almost becoming invisible, she was shaking so fast. I simply stood in the same place that I had before the attack, unmoving. I watched as the being assessed us. He aimed at Kate. I jumped and was at his throat._

"_Hmm, what an interesting little girl you are."_

_He said, swiftly changing his attack._

"_Lisa look out!"_

_I cried. Lisa didn't even see the attack, his spines hit her and chest was blown apart right before our eyes._

"_FUCK!"_

_Kate snarled,_

"_I'll fucking kill you, you fucking bastard!"_

_Misty yelled. The being's spines moved again and I jumped back, barely managing to avoid them. Misty was in danger_

"_Misty move!"_

_Kate yelled. He was too fast for us to stop him, I was frantically trying to work out how to stop him, but my mind was blank, I was afraid…so afraid of what was going to happen next._

"_Chloey, pull yourself together!"_

_I heard Kate yell. Misty lay on the ground. She was dead. I felt furious tears spring to my eyes,_

"_I'm going to kill you."_

_I snarled,_

"_I'm going to fucking kill you!"_

_My voice was a scream, and I knew that Kate would have said the same thing. We attacked as one. The being lost its advantage very quickly. Its attacks seemed to slow down. I saw Kate fall, but I didn't stop until his head hit the ground with a resounding thud, his body smashing the ground apart, to form a crater._

_Kate managed to get up, and I knew that something was horribly wrong. I ran over to her,_

"_Kate! Kate!"_

_I cried, she turned her head towards me, her yoki was weak. To me that wasn't a good sign. She struggled towards me, about three steeps was all she could do, then she fell on to her knees. I was at her side as quickly as I could._

"_Kate, what's wrong? Are you ok?"_

_My voice was strained with sobs that I was holding back. She lightly touched the top of my head,_

"_I don't think I'm going to make it Chloey."_

_She said softly. Blood poured out of her mouth as she said it._

"_Kate you need to heal! Please you need to heal."_

_I sobbed,_

"_I can't heal this one in time Chloey. Even if you helped me."_

_She said, more blood coming from her mouth now._

"_Kate."_

_My voice trembled, my Kate, my sister, the woman who was so strong, always by my side holding my hand when I needed her. I wasn't ready to lose her, not like this._

"_Ha, ha, ha, gods I'm so weak. Couldn't even manage to do it right."_

"_Kate, don't say that you're the strongest warrior I ever knew!"_

"_No, Chloey, I never was. You surpass me in more then just swordsmanship, you are more powerful,"_

_She hacked up blood,_

"_I'm so proud to have a little sister like you. I don't want you to _ever_ forget that. I will always love you like you are my sister of blood Chloey."_

"_Kate…"_

_I sobbed again, I could see a wound to her stomach, the sort of wound you hope like all hell you never see on an offensive type._

"_No, please no, Kate…"_

"_I know my own fat lady is singing Chloey."_

_Kate was calm, she had no fear. I could feel the tears streaming down my face._

"_At least I was able to do some good."_

"_Kate…"_

_My voice was weak with the pain and sobs that were racking it. Kate pulled me into her arms._

_She held me close to her, and I didn't let her go either. She hacked up blood, her uniform and mine were covered with red blood, Kate's face had blood running down the corner of her mouth. She was in pain, occasionally gasping for breath as the pain ate at her._

"_Chloey, I want you to do a favour for me. Don't let Dae know that I died, please, I don't want them experimenting on my body when I'm de-gone, ok."_

_I nodded, my voice was being chocked by sobs and my throat felt tight._

"_Bury me with my sword, somewhere that they will never find."_

_I wanted to say one thing, but my throat was so tight, that I couldn't even get the air to say it. I looked into her eyes and hoped that she saw what I was trying to say._

_After a while, Kate's face pinched in more pain. She spoke with what I knew was the last of her strength,_

"_Chloey…please…keep…you…head…low…"_

"_Kate! Please Kate don't leave me! Please Kate don't go! Kate! KATE! NO!"_

_Her face once screwed in pain relaxed, her yoki disappeared with a final flash._

_My screams cut the air with a pain like no other. My tortured cries were mirrored by my yoki, which went out of my control. I feared that I was finally losing it, but some how I kept it below 10%. I was blinded by tears, I would never be safe again…_

I pushed the memory out of my head before it showed in my yoki and on my face. I didn't want Orsay to see it. Not over my dead body. I wondered what triggered the memory to come back like that and shuddered. Of course, the hunt was failed. Though one being was dead, another was made. Two warriors had lost their lives and a third was dying. The awakened one was a single digit. She was a good warrior who fought herself so hard in those last few moments. I pitied her. To live as a monster wasn't what we wanted, it was a warrior's worst nightmare. I recounted the situation to Orsay.

"Hmm, a regrettable loss of the Organization indeed."

His dead reply made me think otherwise, Orsay didn't care if warriors died or awakened, after all Rimuto could order more young girls through the ranks no problems. He was saying that to appear kind-hearted, but he was as dead in the heart as it was possible to be. His next words proved that,

"This is a matter best left to the Number 1 and Number 2 to deal with. Which direction is she heading?"

He expected an answer, and my hands were tied I had to talk,

"North"

"Hopefully then, she doesn't do too much damage then."

He mused, I went to leave,

"You'll be needed to purge the town of Dokut from a band of yoma, three others will be accompanying you. It's a day's walk north from here."

I said nothing in response, but calmly plunged my sword into the ground and settled for a three-day wait. If Orsay was right about it.

I boredly counted the number of leaves to help me pass the first night. I wondered which warriors would be arriving. They had me, a single digit in case the humans were wrong and it was an awakened being. However, I couldn't think of what the ranks would be of the others, maybe some double digits. I thought. Nothing special, just regular warriors.

The sun rose again and I was still waiting. I was vaguely aware of three yoki, but I couldn't read in too much detail except that they were coming this way at an easy pace. By the time night fell, I had a greater idea of where they were heading and I was right on their path.

By the third morning, I could tell that the three were double-digit warriors. They were travelling a bit faster then the day before and I knew the first yoki. It was the Number 17, Mary. She had two curly pigtails and a choppy fringe, she was one of the "with" Rosilinda girls of my class. The other two girls I'd never seen before. They were very weak, probably the lowest ranked warriors.

I looked up as they came towards me. Mary was at the front, her blond curly pigtails bouncing as she walked forward. I looked at the two girls behind her. One had blond pigtails and her fringe rested on either side of her face, she looked innocent, like she was barely older then me. The last girl had short chin length hair that was white, but had ginger through it. Not just ginger, I realised, as she came closer, but blond streaks as well. Her yoki was unfazed as she regarded the area, her head didn't move at all. I figured that she was more then likely blind, in a physical sense. I paused and wondered if she was any good as a warrior, she must be if they chose to keep her.

"Oh, look isn't it the Number 7."

Mary sneered, she was so full of bitterness that I was sure she just had to shove some of it onto everyone else to help her feel better. The shorthaired girl spoke up sharply,

"Shut up! That's not how you talk to your superiors! Hi, Number 7, my name is Meg, and I'm the Number 47."

What a brave girl she is, at 47, a warrior was the lowest of the low, and yet she would take on the Number 17, that was quite impressive. I took a liking to the strange girl. I turned my head to the girl with the pigtails, she looked me in the eye and said,

"I'm Claire, the Number 46, Meg is my sister. I'm sorry if she comes across as rude-"

"Not at all."

I said, before Claire could launch into apologies. I decided that I liked them. Claire might not be as brave as her sister Meg, if they were sisters of blood, but there was something about them that I liked. Mary didn't like being out of the limelight for very long,

"Don't even think about it, Mary. We don't need to hear your crap."

She glared at me,

"Don't you think it's strange that Rosilinda didn't send you her black card?"

I asked her. She went whiter then a sheet. She looked at the ground and was silent for the first time that I'd known her. She didn't look up and shoved dirt with her metal boots. I stood up and then sheathed my claymore,

"Let's go."

I told them. We all set out towards Dokut. It wouldn't take us long to find the town especially if it was a day's walk from my "camp".

Our metal boots clanked on the stone paved road. We arrived just as the sun was rising in the sky. The humans all froze when they saw us, their voices hushed whispers.

"Claymores!"

"I don't believe it Claymores here in Dokut! Who sent the request?"

"Shut up, of course you wouldn't know about it woman! The elder sent the request."

I ignored the bickering humans and looked for the yoki. Ten yokis pulsed in the area, and the first one was standing next to the oblivious woman. I split it in half. It didn't stand a chance against me. I felt another yoma die at the hands of Meg and Claire. It seemed that Meg had pulled Claire's sword back, and Claire had split the yoma clean in half. I found another four and killed them like nothing. Mary had taken care of the last four, so we were finished. A human came before us with a large bag filled with money,

"Th-thankyou for killing the yoma we have your fee…"

Beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face as he spoke, I felt sorry for him, but I didn't show it.

"Keep it. A man in black will collect it. Give it him."

I said as I flicked my sword, blood splattering on to the ground as I did this. I turned to see that Mary had left. Meg and Claire both waited patiently for me. I paused, but came over to them.

"You can leave if you want to; you don't have to stay with me."

I told them. Meg spoke up

"No, we'd like to stay, if that's ok with you."

"Knock yourselves out."

I replied. Claire blinked; clearly, she didn't get the joke,

"I don't mind if you want to stay."

I said,

"I'm not good with humour I see."

"Oh,"

Said Claire. Then she smiled. My mouth tried to smile back, but it had been so long that I was sure it looked more like a grimace then a smile. It didn't seem to bother them. I decided that at least tonight, I wouldn't be alone. It comforted me more then I thought it would. I led them out of the town, to find a nice place to sit


	5. Chapter 4: Crossing the Faint Smile

The Silent Chloey

Chapter IV: Crossing the Faint Smile

_Kate was trying to get me to come back home. I didn't want to because I'd just had a fight with Teresa again. She said that I would never make a good woman because I couldn't sew and that was why I wasn't changing yet. I told her to shut up and Claire said that I was being stupid and that I was only a dumb little girl who knew nothing. I screamed at them,_

"_I wish both of you were dead!"_

_Claire's face tightened, Teresa looked white,_

"_Chloey you know that's not true."_

_Claire said, painfully_

"_Yes it fucking is!"_

_I screamed again. Then I stormed out of the house, I would be lucky to get away with it this time. My father would be disappointed with me and my mother would really lay into me if she saw me. I heard her yelling out my name and I knew that I was in major trouble. I ran, down the street to the centre of our town, my shoes slapping the cobblestone with little patters. I played in the fountain for a while. I didn't want to face my parents._

_Kate sat on the edge, she didn't say anything as I splashed the water everywhere._

"_We should go back Chloey. The sooner you get it over with the better."_

"_I don't want to."_

_I grumbled,_

"_She'll just hit me and it will hurt."_

"_It's better to get it over with though."_

_Said Kate,_

"_It's father that'll be harder."_

_I huffed. Kate winced understandingly,_

"_He's always harder on me."_

"_We still need to head back."_

_Said Kate. I sighed and slowly took her hand. I didn't like it. It was all Teresa's fault anyway. She was the one that started it all. Not me, but Teresa was also a good liar, so she always got away with it and Claire stuck up for Teresa so I was screwed in every sense of the word. We walked towards our home when I felt a strange feeling. I knew at once that something bad had happened._

"_Kate…"_

_She stopped,_

"_Something's not right…"_

_We ran inside the house and froze as a scene of horror met our eyes._

_There was blood all over the floor, and the trail didn't look good. I walked forwards; feeling like something was drawing me forwards. It all felt surreal, like I was in a nightmare that wasn't going to end. When Kate and I got near the kitchen, we were met by a terrifying sight. My mother and father lay in a pool of blood, holes where their guts would have been, if they hadn't been eaten. I cried out in shock and slammed myself into Kate. I didn't want to see it; I didn't want to see them like that, because I would always see them like that. I huddled into Kate's arms for safety. I was so afraid of what was to come that I didn't want to see it._

_Metal boots clanked on the cobblestone street outside. I felt Kate pull into the corner and turned my head. We saw her enter the house. She wore her long hair in a low ponytail. Her silver eyes flashed gold as she calmly walked towards the kitchen. She pulled her claymore and killed the yoma as it came out of the kitchen. Its purple blood sprayed everywhere. I felt sick and cowered into Kate's arms again. I heard the metal clank come towards us, and then it passed us, clanking down the street._

I woke with a start, my breaths coming in small gasps. It was the same old nightmare. I couldn't be free from it no matter how hard I tried. I looked around the clearing and my amour was slung all over the ground again. Meg and Claire weren't in sight. Then I realised that I'd sent the girls back to their region at least a week ago. I still hadn't seen Orsay either. I sighed and pulled on my amour. I would wait for him to find me. I could do as much.

I remembered the look on Claire's face when I told them that they needed to return to their regions. She looked sad, and even Meg seemed a little unhappy. I told them that it was for the best. They would only get hurt around me. I told them to forget about me, that they would know less pain that way. Tears sprung in Claire's eyes

"Will we ever see you again?"

I didn't want to lie to her, so I said that the odds were slim at best. Meg tilted her head,

"Why though? What makes you say that it's less painful for us?"

"Trust me; you don't want to get hurt if I get killed on a job, or awaken or anything like that."

I said,

"You have my word that I won't forget you and I'll keep you secret Meg."

I was fully open and honest with them. They left with heavy hearts. While I silently cried myself out night after night, until last night I cried myself to sleep. Ah, so that's why I had the dream. I was upset and I let it get to me. I was such a fool. I couldn't let it get to me I'd done enough crying when Kate died…I stoped the thought cold. I wasn't going to think about it. I wasn't going to let it slice my heart apart. I didn't need another day wasted crying.

I sat with my back on my sword as I felt three yokis heading towards a town. I didn't think that there was anything odd about it so I left them alone.

Three days of waiting was beginning to try my patience. I was sure that I wouldn't be very polite if he made me wait any longer. I heard the faint rustle of leaves, _oh so now you show up_ I thought.

"Yes?"

I tried not to sound pissed off at him, but I probably failed at the same time. Gods Orsay was annoying.

"You have orders from Rimuto."

He replied. _Wait a second…_

"You're not Orsay,"

I jumped up and turned to face him, my cape swishing as I did so. The man had black glasses and was wearing a black hat. His clothes were still black though and he looked like he was bald.

"Who are you?"

I hissed. I didn't like surprises and this man was a surprise if there ever was one. He seemed unconcerned with me though, as if he'd been expecting such a reaction. He calmly said,

"If you must know Number 7, I am Rubel. Rimuto has ordered that you talk to a group of warriors who are believed to be hiding in a town three days south of here. If they won't submit to our commands you are to end them."

I looked at those glasses, hopefully right into his eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth. I didn't know the names of all the handlers that Rimuto had, so he could very well be one of the ones I hadn't seen yet. I went back through what memories I had of who was present whenever I was ordered to return to Sutafu, and I knew that I hadn't seen this man before now. I turned away, southward to see what yoki was in that direction. Three yokis pulsed, most likely warriors trying to hide themselves. They just had to be. I walked away from "Rubel"; he'd better not be wasting my time.

I ran towards me destination, without breaking a sweat. A three-day trip in less then one. A feat that was becoming easier as I got fitter. The sun was in the middle of the sky as I entered the town, I could easily pick up the three auras that I had been tracking. They were trying to conceal their presence, but I could still feel them. The humans all froze as my amour clanked on the stone paved streets. I came to the centre of the town, where the three were.

"Alright girls, the game's up."

They froze and turned to face me the hoods of their cloaks falling down to reveal two girls with short hair and one with a short high ponytail. They regarded me for a moment, and then the leader of the three said

"Who are you?"

"The Number 7."

I replied. My rank was more then enough. They froze and I could see that the shorthairs were afraid. Most warriors were scared senseless around me, at least until they saw how small I was.

"You can't be, she's taller then you are!"

The leader foolishly snapped.

"If you looked properly, then you'd see the truth before you."

They then must have seen my symbol, because I felt their fear turn to anger.

"You have two choices ladies,"

I said,

"Return to the Organization, no questions asked, or force my hand and make me kill you."

"We made our choice ages ago, and you're not going to make us go back!"

The high ponytail rushed forward, pulling her blade, her two companions pulled their blades and the three attacked at once. I pulled my blade and blocked all three strikes. They fell to the ground with a thud. All three were dead, because they were no match for me. My sword was just to fast. I decided to leave the humans to bury them, time was against me.

The humans were making a racket. They wouldn't shut up. They screamed and screamed

"Oh my gods, did you see that!"

"That Claymore she killed those three like they were nothing!"

"Did you see that Claymore? She killed those three without any effort at all!"

"She made it look so easy to kill three at once!"

"Ye gods that must be a powerful Claymore! To take out three others without her eyes shining gold! She's scary!"

"To think that a runt did that! That Claymore's amazing!"

"Why is that Claymore here, she's not the usual one that we see."

"That Claymore is something! Just look at her she's like a little doll!"

I turned on my heal and marched out of the town before the humans drove me insane.

Once I was out of the town, I picked up my pace. I headed northeast, towards Sutafu. I sighed Rimuto would need a report on this at once.

I could feel the air turning muggy and hot. I looked up into the sky and my worst fear was realised. It was going to pour with rain soon. _Damn the fucking gods to hell_, I thought as the storm hit hard. Lightening and thunder flashed and rumbled as the water poured down. Within minutes, I was soaked to the bone. I was lucky to find some dry wood and a cave.

I spent the night drying myself off, and cursing the rain. By the time it stopped, the sun was slowly making its way up into the sky. I could feel a child's yoki, just outside the cave I was staying in. I put my amour on and sheathed my sword. I decided that I needed to investigate it.

Once I was out of the cave, I saw a small girl staring at me. Her eyes were wide as she tried to guess at how old I was, as I was as tall as her. How interesting, I thought, she'll be a tall warrior, if she's really young like I am.

"How are you making your yoki so small?"

She asked me. Her silver eyes were wide, framed by wavy bangs on both sides of her face that ran down to her shoulders. The rest of her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. I blinked, since when did a trainee have yoki perception that good? I paused and realised that she must be the "Eyes" that the men were talking about. However, I didn't believe that she could have seen me over a great distance. She seemed to see yoki better when she was closer to her target.

"I don't use my yoki."

I told her,

"I also think that it's rude to not introduce yourself to others."

She looked abashed,

"Oh,"

She said. I sighed,

"You are?"

I asked gently,

"Teresa."

She smiled broadly. She was such a sweet girl. Very forward too, definitely a single digit in the making, based on what I was reading in her yoki. She might even be the Number 1...Teresa interrupted my thought

"So then, what's your name?"

She asked me.

"My name is Chloey."

I told her, my voice no more then a whisper. She still heard me though, even if I wasn't too loud.

"It's time that you returned to your training Teresa."

I told her,

"I'll show you the quickest way back, if you'd like."

"Ok!"

Teresa smiled again. I led the way.

The route that I chose was an easy one. I didn't want Teresa to be too tired for her training. It took us half a day of solid walking to get to Sutafu, Teresa was a strange girl. She didn't feel the need to fill the silence, but she did ask some pretty good questions. I simply told her to watch and never stop learning.

Once we were in the main building, a training handler appeared. He froze when he saw me with Teresa.

"Ah…ah…The Silent…I hope that this little brat-"

I cut him off,

"Teresa was no trouble at all. She is a very smart girl who will make a good warrior when her training is finished. Be sure to remember that."

I told him, as I turned to leave I heard him mutter to himself,

"Gods The Silent talks…"

Then I heard him scold Teresa and take her to her class. I shook my head. My boots clanging as I walked to the main reporting area.

As I reached the room, I noticed that many of the men were all either sitting down in their chairs or standing. Rimuto was in the centre and Orsay was standing to the right of the last of the chairs. I walked into the centre of the room.

"Ah, Number 7. How nice it is to see you here."

I looked Rimuto in the eye. His expression was bored, like it always was. His hair was slicked back off his face. I noticed that he seemed to be waiting for something. I waited for permission to speak. I saw Orsay nod out of the corner of my eye. I was cleared to speak.

"The warriors are dead. They refused to bow to the Organization's commands."

I said.

"Ah, such a waste, such a waste."

Rimuto said,

"A shameful turn of events indeed,"

A male voice replied,

"Did you speak with the girls first."

"They said that they had made their choice some time ago and that they weren't returning to the Organization."

I whispered. The men froze at my words.

"Very well then Chloey, your next task is an awakened being hunt. There will be three others that will be working with you. You will meet them here. The monster is in the south."

I sighed inwardly, and turned on my heal and left the room. I would head towards the rooms that we used for when groups of warriors had to meet in Sutafu. I was sure that I had a wait ahead of me.

A week passed and I felt a weak yoki arrive. She walked in circles until someone was kind enough to give her directions. She headed towards me, apprehensive.

The door opened to reveal a sloppy shorthaired warrior. She saw me and was soon shaking in poorly concealed fear.

"Are…are you the Number 7?"

She asked me, her voice filled with fear. I nodded. Her fear was grating on my nerves she didn't need to be frightened of me for goddess' sake!

Another week passed. Jessica was irritating me by trying to talk. Most of it was one sided and I doubted she could shut up for more then a few seconds at most. It wasn't long before I felt two yoki. One was reasonably familiar and the other was not as weak as Jessica's but not very strong either. They were much quicker. The door opened again and two shorthaired warriors stepped in. The stronger warrior with her hair to her chin and side bangs froze when she laid eyes on me. The one behind her had neat short hair.

"We'll be leaving now; I'll be you Captain for this mission."

My voice was soft, but they heard it clearly. I rose out of the chair and sheathed my sword,

"We don't have much time, so would you be as kind as to tell me while we're walking how many hunts you have been on and what your names and ranks are, thankyou."

The weaker of the two, whose symbol I would liken to a pine tree with on two pairs of branches said,

"My name is Rosemary, and I am the Number 22, I haven't been on an awakened being hunt before."

_Damn that makes two warriors that don't know what they're doing._

"I am the Number 13, Ashton,"

The girl with the chin-length hair said,

"Ah, I thought that your yoki was familiar. Now I know why. You've been on three hunts, haven't you?"

I asked her. Ashton blinked, but quickly replied,

"Yes Captain."

"Good."

I said,

"As you may or may not know I am the Number 7, The Silent Chloey. I don't mind if you just call me Chloey."

I told them. We walked out of Sutafu at a reasonable pace. I led them down into the southern lands where our target resided


	6. Chapter 5: The Hunt is on

The Silent Chloey

Chapter V: The Hunt is on

_I walked down the path well aware that this wasn't the time for fun and games. My impatience was going to be the death of me one day, my father had said once. I was always in some form of trouble, from my mother at least. I found it easier to get on with my father, for some reason that I couldn't explain. I was fine with that, since he'd take Kate and I with him when he went to get our food. He was teaching me the art of hunting, since I didn't have any brothers to learn from him. Father often said that I was sometimes better then any son. He was beginning to bring me with him on his trips more often now that I was starting to get almost as good as he was at hunting._

_Now though, I was beginning to get a little worried, as I hadn't seen Kate for a while. I hoped that she was ok and that her black card was not being sent to me as I was travelling, I wasn't sure that it was such a good idea for us to be apart…I touched my right arm subconsciously and walked in to the clearing. I then paused as I felt her yoki. I turned towards her and she jumped out,_

"_Aww, man, I was trying really hard to hide! And you still saw my yoki!"_

_I smiled,_

"_Not everyone would have seen you Kate."_

_I told her, honestly,_

"_Oh, well,"_

_She said,_

"_Anyways, guess who's the new Number 3!"_

_She tried not to let happiness show in her yoki but I still saw it, I was the best yoki reader from our class, but I didn't like to rub it in. I liked it when I was wrong, although it was rare for me to miss read yoki at anytime._

"_Hmm, she'd have to have been promoted recently right?"_

_Kate was bouncing a little; her excitement was rather catching,_

"_Hmm…"_

_I said again, a slow grin forming on my face,_

"_Well I think that the Number 3 would be none other then our Signalling Kate!"_

_I hugged her tightly,_

"_Am I right or not?"_

"_You're right Chloey,"_

_Kate smiled happily, she was probably giddy from being recently promoted, I didn't blame her I was so happy for her that I knew that I wasn't going to stop smiling for a while. I was glad that Kate stood above me in both height and rank. Kate and I agreed that we'd have a small celebration with Lisa and Misty as soon as we could. I was looking forward to seeing them soon._

Ashton looked at me and was doing her best to hide the confusion that was so obvious in her yoki I was sure that it would show on her face soon. She seemed to be one of those girls that was able to appear like she was ok, but could keep her emotions underneath the mask, so to speak. I let her go; I didn't want to have to start talking again. I hated it when the others made me talk. I was sure that they would want to know more about me, but I didn't say anything about myself if I could help it. Jessica talked up a storm and was irritating me, I was glad when Rosemary told her,

"You've been talking all day, could you be quiet for 5 minutes."

I shot Rosemary a nod of approval; I wasn't surprised when Jessica only lasted half a minute. She really was getting on my nerves, so I picked up our pace. She was soon panting, and finally shut up for what would be the longest that I'd heard her be quiet.

As we headed towards the southern mountains I could feel a warrior resting, but as we got closer to the awakened being, she suddenly woke up and rushed forwards, as if something had caught her attention. She came closer towards us and I wondered what she was doing.

I was about to tell the girls that we were within range of our target when the being suddenly showed herself. I paused and saw that she was going to attack Jessica, before I knew what was happening, or more importantly what I was doing I found myself pushing Jessica away from the being's attack, barely avoiding it myself. Ashton and Rosemary were both looking at me as if asking what they needed to do,

"Be careful the being is strong, don't bunch up."

I told them,

"Try to avoid her limbs, and stay focused!"

I looked to my right, I had a feeling that the warrior was standing in that direction. I figured that she had to be strong, her yoki wasn't hard to see, though it was a little difficult to read properly. She didn't seem to come any closer and held back in her hiding place.

Then I returned my gaze to the pair, I pulled my blade. I rushed forward and the being made another strike, this time she was aiming at me. A wise move, take out the captain and the others become confused. I was more then ready, my sword took off her right hammer like arm with ease. I doubt that most warriors would attempt to cut through awakened beings without yoki. The arm fell to the ground in pieces. Blood gushed in many directions; luckily, I managed to avoid getting any of it on me. My arm hurt a little bit more like a small burn as the muscles complained about being worked like this, but that was the least of my worries.

"GRAH! GA! GIA!"

The awakened one screamed, furiously trying to smash everything that she could reach with her remaining limb. She was blasting the ground apart with that limb and it was really irritating to see her next move, it was as if she was attacking without purpose, thought I couldn't be sure as to what she was going to do next. I noticed that Rosemary and Ashton were standing back a bit, trying to find an opening for attack, which the being was making almost impossible. Again, she aimed her attacks towards me. I jumped out of the way quickly and rushed underneath her. As I turned around my sword sliced her legs apart, my hair swirled around me like a blond wave of chaos, covering my eyes for a few seconds, then falling behind me once more as I stopped. My blood was racing around my body as I took a deep breath to steady myself.

The awakened being was still fighting with her remaining limb, which I knew wouldn't be around for much longer. I felt Ashton run forwards towards the being her yoki pulled up a bit, so that her blade had some power behind it. She then cut the left limb, so that the being fell onto the ground with a crash, the ground flying up in to little pieces of dirt and grass. Upon seeing her chance, Rosemary rushed forward as well and cut off the beings head. I watched in disgust as the blood gushed out and splattered on her face and uniform. I shuddered at how sickening the sight was. However, I didn't say anything about it. Rosemary rubbed the blood off her face and then sighed as she looked at her uniform, _ah, so you must have seen my expression then…_I thought

"Why didn't you just take off its head Chloey?"

Ashton asked,

"You were in the best position to kill it, you know."

I ignored her and waited for Jessica to get up, before I came over there and slapped her awake.

Jessica got up and came over towards the three of us. She seemed to be fine for a warrior who'd just been knocked down by a single digit. She went to talk, but I stopped her with a glare. I didn't need her to start that now.

"There is no point in hanging around here. Our job is done, so it is best you return to your regions at once."

I told them,

"You'll probably have work to do when you get there."

I guessed. All three girls looked at me in confusion, but they said nothing.

As they turned and left, I finally turned my attention to the warrior who'd been watching our hunt. I wasn't sure why she was even watching at all, and I decided that I would find out what she wanted.

My boots clanked against the stone as I came towards her hiding place. The yoki was more powerful then I first thought. And she was trying to hide it from me, which made no sense to me because she was stronger then me, and had a far larger yoki then I'd ever seen in my short time as a warrior.

I passed her hiding place and then felt an arm around my waist. I could see her claymore out of the corner of my eye. I froze. _Great, just what I need. When I want answers, I have to get a bloody claymore at my throat and an angry highly ranked single digit on the end of it…my idea for fun._ I would have groaned loudly, but I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything to change the situation.

"Why are you following me longhair?"

The warrior hissed though her teeth. I managed to turn my head, I could see that half of her face was covered with long bangs, so that only one of her eyes were visible; the one that I could see her right eye was narrowed at me. From what I could see of her yoki, there was something wrong with the left eye, though I couldn't be too sure about that. I wasn't sure what to make of her,

"Who are you?"

Her voice dropped an octave and I knew that she had to be in the top five ranks, there was no question of that…I felt undiluted fear gush through my veins and I tried to vainly keep it under control. I was shaking just a little bit, _I don't have a death wish I don't have a death wish._ I chanted in my head. There was no way that I was even going to try and make her angrier then she already was, but I didn't know if I could break through the silent mask. I would have to do what I did best, something that Kate called "foxing", something that she used to hate with a passion until I managed to prove it worked. I knew that this time it would be necessary to protect myself from danger. If I could talk.

"My name is Chloey."

I tried to make my voice loud enough for her to hear, and when I thought that maybe she didn't hear me, her sword moved and she spun me around. Out of the corner of my eye I could almost make out the symbol on her neck, though I was preoccupied with the fact that her sword was poking my chest, and if I made a move she'd have the speed to finish me in one go.

"What is your rank in the Organization?"

She demanded, her voice was filled with her power. I closed my eyes and cringed inwardly, more fear raced through me, but I didn't let it show on my face. _Don't let your fear control you Chloey, be strong my little sister._ Kate's voice told me. When I was sure that I was in control, I opened them again,

"I am ranked Number 7 in the Organization."

I told her, the fear gone from my voice,

"From your yoki I can see that you are a single digit as well most likely a top five warrior, correct am I not?"

I asked her, hoping to turn the situation around a little bit, so that I wasn't in so much danger. She grunted in response and lowered her sword.

"Yes I am in the top five,"

She informed me,

"I'm the Number 4, Laughing Skylar."

I paused, Laughing Skylar? The Number 4...I then realised that I'd seen her before, she was the leader of that awakened being hunt near Mucha! _Oh, so this is the Number 4_ I thought, _then this would be the first time I've actually seen her properly!_

"I'm glad to have met such a gifted warrior."

I would have tried a smile, but given that I was still shaken from her surprising me like she did. Her yoki raised a bit in anger and I couldn't help but cringe a bit,

"Are you mocking me?"

Skylar snapped,

"Because I do not appreciate a rude warrior."

She glared at me and I shrunk a bit, I hadn't meant to insult her, like she was taking it, I decided that honesty was the best course of action, Skylar needed the truth,

"No, I am not mocking you."

I told her, really she was as scary as Rafaela, the Number 2, who I'd worked with only once, but that was enough for me. Standing before Rafaela was like standing before a creature of the abyss. Not something I wanted to do again in a hurry. Although Rafaela was a nice warrior, once you got past the tough exterior that she had. I had one more question that I wanted to ask Skylar so I said,

"Now if you don't mind, may I ask you a question?"

Thank goodness the shock was starting to wear off a bit, I wasn't as tight as before. Skylar shrugged and sheathed her blade, I couldn't sense any more anger so I guessed that she wasn't mad enough at me to put her blade through me.

"Why were you watching my hunt?"

I asked. I wondered what sort of range she had, to see our hunt from here…it wasn't as far as what I would have done, but it was far enough away that most of the single digit ranks wouldn't have seen that Skylar was hiding around here, even if she was using her yoki perception. I wondered if she was another eye, but I dismissed the thought, after all I was the only one that was made to watch the others hunt awakened beings or otherwise. If my comrades came into missions as groups, then I was forced to watch them. Besides the only person that seemed to see yoki like I did was still a little trainee, and Teresa was a long way behind in terms of distance perception anyways.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I saw you walking into the mountains and I felt a familiar aura."

Skylar laughed, then asked

"Is it a crime to watch other claymores' battles besides my own?"

I froze, what was she suggesting that the Organization were ordering me to do the wrong thing? No, surely not, Orsay would never get me to do that…nor would Rimuto for that matter. I was the "Eyes" of the Organization and I would do my duty with honesty, (well as much honesty as I could).

Skylar glanced at me and turned away, I was still trying to understand her answer and what it meant. I could see the eastern horizon lighting up as she walked away into the eastern part of the forest. She would probably be reporting to her handler.

I left the mountains with haste, I didn't need to be here I had to meet Orsay. By the time the sun was almost half way in the sky, I heard a faint rustle of leaves behind me. I knew that it was definitely him this time.

"The job is done Chloey?"

He asked. I nodded,

"Good, your next job is in Lido, you will be working with two others and the target is an awakened being."

He told me. I said nothing walked away.

Once I was clear of Orsay I ran hard, what ever was ahead in this next mission, I would face it and be done with it. My amour clanked as I ran, it was the only sound that I made.


	7. Chapter 6: A Frightening Face

The Silent Chloey

Chapter VI: A Frightening Face

I walked into the town; I was already beginning to wonder why I didn't give Orsay a piece of my mind. I was irritated with him.

_I was still standing in the clearing, having just heard the Number 4's answer,_

"_It's not a crime to watch another warrior's battle Number 4."_

_I murmured to myself. If only she knew what I was. Moreover that I was the watcher, not the watched._

_I considered that Orsay wasn't to far. I sighed._

As I walked onwards, I wondered why I didn't think too much on what Orsay'd said. I was here in Lido, and I could feel another warrior, she was strong. I could feel the awakened being in the west. I wasn't happy, old memories were plaguing me, pissing me off a bit.

I thought on what Orsay said in an effort to forget the flood of unwanted memories.

"Your next job is in Lido, you will be working with two others and the target is an awakened being."

He didn't say who though…or if he did, I didn't hear it.

I was getting closer to the warrior; I could sense that she'd stopped. Her yoki was slightly relaxed, until I took another step. She became alarmed and suppressed her yoki a bit. I paused, was she…Skylar? I steeled myself, my feet kept moving.

As I turned the corner, I forced myself to be at the ready. As I looked at the warrior who was standing near the fountain, I died in place, her blade at my neck, her arm around her waist, so that I was completely powerless to do anything. She simply stood there, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, well, well, we meet again longhair,"

Skylar's amusement was growing as she spoke,

"How are you have you recovered from our last meeting?"

She laughed at her own words. I was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing her right in front of me. I then easily picked up a yoki in the east. I turned towards it and felt one of my classmates pick her way towards us. Roman, I think she was called. She wasn't one that I knew really well. Her region was quite far from mine too, so we didn't cross paths as warriors.

"Would you like to sit down, or are you afraid that I might cut off your head?"

Skylar asked me,

"I don't bite you know."

She said as I simply turned towards her. I didn't need to sit just yet. I decided that I'd at least stand next to the fountain, so I cautiously came to the edge. I wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

After half an hour of me standing in silence, Roman entered the town. As she came closer to us I realised that I forgot how tall she was. For a short warrior like me, I had to lift my head right up to meet her eyes. Other then that she was just as I remembered her. Her cropped hair was parted above her eyes, and she wore a stern expression on her face. Just like the time when Rosilinda decided that she was going to terrorise all of us and Roman punched her in the face. Kate laughed so hard that I swore that she was going to be sick. I was nearly laughing too. It wasn't every day that someone got hit like that! Roman proved to everyone that she was stronger then she looked. Now though her yoki was timid._ It must be because of Skylar's yoki_, I thought.

"Your name and rank in the Organization please."

Skylar demanded. Roman timidly replied,

"I am Roman, Number 21 and you are?"

She sounded quite scared to me. Skylar glanced in my direction, then looked back to Roman,

"I am Skylar Number 4 and this is Chloey, Number 7. I will be Captain of this mission."

She said then abruptly stood up and turned to the southern gates. I was irritated; trust Orsay to forget about that too! That sly old bastard! Small wonder I hated him.

"The awakened being that we should be taking out Captain is in the west."

My voice was barely audible. I aimed to make sure that Skylar was aware of its position. To be helpful as Kate put it.

"Thankyou Chloey, but that was unnecessary,"

She replied,

"I was already aware of that."

I wondered how she could sense this distance. Then again there was a lot about the Number 4 that I didn't know or understand.

"Do you two mind running, I need to stretch my legs. They seem to have gotten tight from sitting so long."

She broke in to a jog but built up to a near sprint. It was easy for me to keep up with her. I just loved it. The wind pulled my hair back, my cape flapped. I hadn't run this fast since Kate died, sure I got close to such speeds, but I never went faster then this. I knew I could go faster then this. This pace though…

We reached the edge of a forest and Skylar stopped.

"The awakened being should be around here, be wary of your surroundings."

Skylar told us. The sun was approaching the western horizon, night would fall soon. I wasn't opposed to fighting in the dark, but I preferred to see my surroundings.

The monster was some distance away from us, I noticed that Skylar didn't appear to see it.

"Why don't we rest a while, it would be best if we saved our strength for battle."

She said unsheathing her sword, Skylar plunged it in to the ground. She then sat with her back resting on her claymore. I unsheathed my own blade and plunged it in to the earth in front of me. I didn't sit just yet.

I decided to probe the area for yoki instead. I was trying to pinpoint the monster's location, and seeing if there were any others in the area, I could feel two very weak yoki, and I knew at once that they were Meg and Claire. The monster was nowhere near them, so that was fine. There were no yoma in the area, which was an added bonus.

It was then that I felt the strangest of things. Someone pushed at my yoki. I wasn't expecting it so I focused on scanning on the area more toughly, to make sure that there was no other eye in the area. I thought that Skylar couldn't see yoki to the ranges that I could. What worried me the most was that her yoki was larger then any I'd ever encountered. I shuddered at the shear size that I could see when I looked in detail. It was as powerful as Kate's was, though not as easy to read.

It was then that the memory hit my mind, the one I fought so hard to block myself from seeing. The walls came up, but it was too late.

"_Chloey…please…keep…your…head…low…"_

"_Kate! Please Kate don__'__t leave me! Please Kate don__'__t go! Kate! KATE! NO!__"_

_Her face once screwed in pain relaxed, her yoki disappeared with a final flash._

I had screamed that day, I'd failed Kate so horrifically, I couldn't have done better to save my friends! Now I would live with the pain! _What a useless warrior, not even able to save her friends!_

I felt a tear run down my cheek. My yoki spiralled out of control again, for the second time in my life. After what felt like hours, I pulled it back. I opened an eye and cautiously looked at Skylar.

"Something wrong Chloey?"

She asked sarcastically,

"You seemed troubled by something."

"No, nothing is wrong with me."

I whispered in reply. _It would be very hard for me to explain it to you Captain_. I thought. Skylar looked at Roman, then she laughed,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you two are so comical. I mean this is the most fun I've had since I was a trainee!"

She was laughing so hard that she was gasping for breath. I was confused, trainee? Fun? Those days I hated and wanted to forget as much as possible. The only memories that I kept were the ones with Kate and my other classmates, Lisa and Misty.

Skylar suddenly stood up, and ripped her sword out of the ground. She must have felt something then, because she bolted into the forest. I followed not quite understanding what was going on until I felt the damn thing.

I pulled my pace to match my Captain's. I was running right beside her, I was sure that we would have to fight, so I prepared for the worst. We entered a large clearing, almost large enough to be a meadow, it was so big. Poor Roman was gasping for breath. The monster was gone.

"We lost it."

Skylar looked to me then Roman,

"When you two have rested up, why don't we spar a little?"

She asked us,

"I don't know either of your strengths and it would be best if we knew our strengths and weaknesses."

She sat down and seemed to be waiting of us to do the same. When Roman removed her sword and sat, Skylar looked to me and I calmly said,

"I'm not tired Captain. Would you mind sparring with me?"

I asked her,

"Though if _you_ are tired, I don't mind waiting for you to catch your breath."

She glared at me and I could hear a low growl come from her.

"Do you really want to do this Chloey? I am not a person to reckon with."

I decided that it was best not to brag about how keyed up I was, so I walked away from them. I'd not gone a few paces when Skylar called,

"How about we remove our amour Chloey! It would be best if we didn't have much weight on our shoulders."

I turned back to the centre and removed my amour. _Fighting in the dark, joy the last thing I wanted to do, but I'm gonna do it anyway!_

I followed Skylar until she was at least five sword lengths away from the forest.

Shall we test our abilities Chloey?"

She asked. I nodded and put my right foot back, so that my left shoulder was facing her. My sword sat diagonally against my chest. The pommel was resting near my right hip. I did this so that I didn't look so broad in my shoulders.

I could see, even as the sun was sinking lower that there was a smile playing across Skylar's face. It wasn't long before she was laughing quietly.

"You know they don't call me Laughing Skylar for nothing Chloey!"

She lifted her sword up to her side, she appeared to be following my yoki. Her laughter was getting louder by the second. As I looked at her yoki, trying to find her signature, I felt worried, it was larger then I was used to. I didn't have time to prepare myself, as she came forward I made sure that my left hand was gripping my sword as tightly as I could. I didn't want to hurt her with the full speed of my right arm. It was all I could do as our swords clashed, the noise I was sure would be heard from Sutafu away.


	8. Chapter 7: Pain and Darkness

The Silent Chloey

Chapter VII: Pain and Darkness

"_Why have you brought this trainee before me Orsay?"_

_The man demanded. His voice was bored and he had slicked back hair. I could see the veins underneath his hair. He wore black clothes with a high collar around his neck. The room that we were in was small. Clearly only two or three people was enough, anymore and the room would be full to the brim._

_If only I could go back to my classmates. I didn't want to be here, I wished that Kate was here, but I was on my own with Orsay and this strange man. I didn't like it,_

"_Well, Rimuto, it seems that we have stumbled upon a unique child sir."_

_If you could call smashing another girl's arm in three places unique, then sure Orsay say that about me, after all, it was supposed to be just a practice sparring match, but it went out of hand quickly…it wasn't my fault that my right arm liked to move fast._

"_How so, Orsay?"_

"_It appears that she can sense yoki to ranges that even the most experienced warriors would find difficult. Dae believes that we may have an "Eye" he thinks that she might be the first true "Eyes"."_

_Oh, that's why I was here? Just because Orsay wanted to say that. I didn't know what "Eyes" were anyway, or why Orsay sounded happy about. I'd have to ask Kate later if she knew anything about this._

"_Is that so? Hmm, our first real "Eyes"…interesting, test her at once!"_

_He commanded. Orsay guided me out of the room, I had a bad feeling about what was to come, and I didn't want to think too much, on what they'd said. I knew that my fate would be sealed._

Skylar laughed as I tried to faint attack. I aimed at her stomach, but tried to shift away to her left hip. She blocked my strike with ease; I could feel my left arm straining against my right. I didn't think that it'd hurt that much. To fight my own arm was a nightmare! My right just wanted to burst away and cut deep, I had yet to learn true sword control with my right arm. My training wasn't even there yet, and the last time I'd sparred was with Kate, which felt like a lifetime ago, I still wasn't right, I was still pushing myself to control my sword… my left arm hurt as my right jerked it a bit.

"Is something the matter Silent?"

Skylar chanted I glared at her; I hated it when someone got under my skin like that and calling me silent…it was more then enough, she was like Lisa in a way, and I didn't need the reminder of my joker like friend at that moment.

Skylar laughed again and rushed forward, I would have cursed, as it was her yoki was the hardest to read. She managed to side step and cut my right thigh, not deeply; just the fabric took the damage.

I didn't have the way or means to control my right arm; I had to strain against it with my left.

After half an hour, I was starting to feel the exhaustion set into me. I jumped hard from the ground. I landed in the centre of the clearing, unable to stand real well; I knew that I was pushing it, my breaths coming in harsh gasps. I shoved my sword into the ground and raised my head, so that I was at least looking at Skylar,

"I am finished, Captain."

I continued to gasp, though not as badly. I went to sit, but I fell onto my side. I fell asleep not long after I fell.

"_Chloey…please…keep…your…head…low…"_

"_Kate! Please Kate don't leave me! Please Kate don't go! Kate! KATE! NO!"_

_Her face once screwed in pain relaxed, her yoki disappearing with a final flash._

The torture was more then I could bear alone, but there was nothing that I could do except bear it until my time came. Kate danced in and out of my mind all of the time, I missed her so much that I couldn't…didn't know how I was holding on. I was supposed to be the weak one, the one who'd reach her limits first so that all of the others had to kill me…not Kate. She was the stronger of the two of us…

"_No, my little sister, you are the strongest one. I'm so proud to have a sister like you Chloey, please don't forget that I'll always love you. Don't _ever_ forget. Don't you dare forget Chloey! I want you to live for me, with all of your heart."_

"Kate, Kate, Kate…"

When I woke, the sun was up high in the sky and Skylar's claymore was an inch from my face.

"Well, that got a response."

Skylar growled to herself. I was confused. It wasn't every time that I woke with a claymore an inch from my face.

I sat up, still confused when Skylar asked,

"What were you muttering Chloey?"

I looked up at Skylar and blinked. I didn't understand at all. I hadn't said anything, I was totally confused. Skylar sighed, she sounded irritated. I was still shaking off the lures of sleep.

"You continued to mutter the name Kate. Who was she a comrade?"

I froze; the pain was so strong that I couldn't breath. I felt a sharp stab of the pain at my heart as I saw Kate's face. I didn't need this now! Not with the being so close to us and coming closer by the second. I could see Roman give me a small nod of encouragement; I found my voice, though I was sure that it wouldn't be loud enough,

"It is nothing Captain, just a bad dream I guess."

I still hadn't completely mastered my emotions; I could sense the being coming from the western end of the meadow.

"It didn't sound like nothing, and it was certainly not a bad dream."

Skylar glared at me as I got up and picked up my claymore. I marched to my amour and quickly put it on. The being decided that she was going to make a grand entrance now, I turned towards the west.

"It is coming now Captain."

My voice cracked like a whip, like Kate's voice did when she wanted to be obeyed without question. I doubted that Skylar reacted to my voice, although she was shocked, I put it down to the awakened being's power, because she was very strong, based on what I could see of her yoki.

A young girl entered the clearing. I guessed that she'd've been in the highest of single digits, her yoki was immense, not like Skylar's yoki, but she was powerful enough. This girl must have been our target then, I thought.

"This is strange. I only sensed two warriors, so why is there three of you?"

Her voice was sickeningly sweet, I wanted to gag, and it was so horrid.

"Well, the Organization mustn't think much of a former Number 3, if they send only three warriors to kill me.

Just what are you planning little long hair? You can't kill me like that you know. I'm not as weak as you are assuming."

"CHLOEY FALL BACK!"

Skylar yelled. She could see the danger that I was in and I acted as if neither had spoken. _You'll thank me for this later, Captain_. I thought, I was trying to get as close as I could to the monster.

Her yoki suddenly erupted and she became an oversized black snake, with two huge, scary looking claws.

"Well long-hair, aren't you a strange warrior, how can you hope to beat me on your own? If that's what you're planning then you really are stupid!"

She hissed. I could feel her attack coming towards my left; I didn't need my left arm that much so I could let it get hurt now.

Her claw shattered my left arm, shoulder to elbow, I could feel blood and muscle spill out of the wound, and my arm was killing me. I acted as if nothing happened and ran forward. I shattered her claw apart. Then I locked her down. She wouldn't move now for at least five seconds if we were lucky, I tried not to focus on the pain in my left arm. Skylar was already rushing forwards, her blade slicing through the monster's neck.

I could feel the darkness pulling at me, the pain of my left arm was stronger now, and I fell to my knees, hard.

"Chloey!"

Was the last thing I heard Skylar yell as I fell into the darkness.

"Is she going to be ok?"

A faint voice pierced the darkness, my body was too heavy to respond to that voice. I wanted to ask Claire if I were dreaming. However, I could feel the slightest trace of her yoki. Maybe my mind was playing ticks on me, maybe I was dead already…but that didn't explain why I could still feel Roman and Skylar's yokis.

"I'm not entirely sure, she has suffered injuries that haven't been cared for very well."

Skylar replied flatly, or at least that's what I thought she'd said,

"She did take the most damage."

Skylar sounded like she was closer, and I was starting to feel the other's yoki much better, like they were becoming clearer,

"Well she's a defensive type, so she'll heal fast. I know that Chloey puts defensive awakened ones to shame with her healing abilities."

Roman sounded confident, sure.

"I saw her once during training, when one of the other girls managed to cut her, Chloey healed the wound and smashed the other's jaw. Ha, ha, ha, ha, that girl stayed away from her after that!"

"She did that, the little silent one actually responded to someone? I am quite surprised."

I heard Skylar's voice fade a bit. Roman sounded closer again,

"Well yeah, she smashed the other girl's jaw…and the men weren't mad at her either, they said that she was "special", I think that she was only told not to do it again."

I could feel my strength returning, I moaned, I had yet to feel my left arm, I barely managed to sit up when two warriors slammed me back into the ground, hugging me tightly. I wasn't sure weather to kill them or hug them back, I was so happy to see them. Despite all that, I'd said they were still here. I would have bawled my eyes out, but I found myself hugging them as tight as I could. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I pushed them aside.

"Ow Chloey, that hurts!"

Claire squealed. I loosened my hug and Meg stood up, her arms were folded against her chest.

"You know that she could hurt us more, it's because she's injured that she can't."

Claire frowned,

"True, but it can still hurt a little."

I winced from the pain of my left arm and the tackle. I managed to keep my face smooth. I knew that last time I'd sensed their yoki they were quite a distance away from us. I wondered why…

"So girls, what are you two doing here?"

I asked. Meg stomped on Claire's foot, quickly, as if to stop her from saying anything. Skylar's face took on a questioning look, one that I'd deal with later.

"Well, you were in our region Chloey."

Meg lied. I would have shaken her, if I had the strength. I'd let it slide for now. I decided. Now though, I had to tend to Skylar's questioning gaze.

"For the record, I broke Amelia's jaw Skylar, she was asking for it. I wasn't about to let her gloat about cutting me."

I focused on getting myself out of the twins grip. I heard someone sigh, then I managed to pry myself out of the girls' hug. I pulled less then a percent of my yoki to heal the wound. The pain was gone now.

I felt Skylar's yoki leave the meadow. Roman came over to us.

"Well, I'd best get going too."

"I hope that your journey is a safe one, Roman."

I said, I prayed it too.

"I'm sure it will be."

Roman replied, a soft smile on her face. She turned and walked away, heading towards her region. I then turned to Meg and Claire,

"Ok, then,"

Claire spoke quickly,

"We had to, I don't think the others would have wanted to hear our real reason."

"You do realise that the pair of you could have gotten hurt?"

I asked them, the tears that I'd suppressed earlier sprung to my eyes, I knew I'd be crying soon, how they could even think of getting into such danger!

"We were aware of that but, we made a promise, and you're not going anywhere without us."

Meg declared. I sighed,

"Alright then, you stubborn girls, if you can keep up you can stay with me."

"Really?"

Claire asked, her yoki filled with eagerness.

"Yes."

I replied. I turned to leave and started to walk forward, I turned my head to look at them,

"Alright then girls let's go."

I said. I continued forward, passing into the forest. I heard the faintest of rustles, and then Orsay stepped in front of me.

"Well, well, it looks like you have company, Silent."

He chuckled softly, amusing himself with his own joke. I waited for him to speak again.

"No matter, you'll be needed in Sutafu, Number 7."

He told me. I calmly walked to his left and as I passed him, Orsay said,

"When you arrive, there will be fresh amour waiting for you."

I kept walking, I didn't say a word. Meg and Claire followed me to Sutafu. I sighed inwardly, whatever happened next, I wouldn't be alone. It was a strange feeling…


	9. Chapter 8: To the Region

The Silent Chloey

Chapter VIII: To The Region

_I shielded my eyes against the harsh light. Everywhere I looked, I could not find the right place for them. I came to this mountaintop, not sure of why I chose this place. Yet it seemed right for them. The top of this mountain range was remote, a normal warrior would find herself breathless from trying to climb here and I knew that the men would have a hard time finding this place. It was here in the mountain ranges of Lido that I had hidden Kate, Lisa and Misty__'__s graves, as I plunged each sword into the ground, I remembered the promise that Kate and I made._

"_If I ever reach my yoki limit, I want you to kill me please Kate.__"_

"_Chloey! Don__'__t be so morbid!__"_

"_I__'__m only being realistic, because there will be the time when I__'__m not able to fight it anymore. I want you to be the last person I see.__"_

_She looked at me and then said,_

"_If I ever got that far, to the point of no return, would you kill me, sister?__"_

"_If that was your will, then yes I would. It wouldn__'__t be easy for me, but I would do it.__"_

_Kate lowered her head, I paused and waited for her to say what was on her mind,_

"_Thanks Chloey.__"_

_She said after a few seconds,_

"_You__'__re right; we don__'__t know how long we__'__ll last do we?_

_If I die first, then who__'__ll end you?__"_

"_Misty or Lisa, I suppose.__"_

"_And you told them of this?__"_

"_I asked them and they said that they would if it came to that.__"_

_Kate nodded, then suggested,_

"_How about this, who ever reaches her yoki limit first, sends her black card to the other three, and they all come to say goodbye to her and the closest friend kills her.__"_

"_I think that__'__ll work, let__'__s check with Misty and Lisa to see what they think.__"_

_I replied. Knowing that we would need to keep in touch for this to work. After all that we had been through, I knew that this was the way we__'__d be. I looked over to Kate and knew that for now at least we__'__d stay together, until she reached her region__…_

We had been travelling for a week now, and we were almost near Sutafu. I could sense the top four warriors, the Number 1 Luciela, the Number 2 Rafaela, the Number 3 Indiana, and the Number 4, Skylar…Orsay'd told me to return to HQ, so here I was walking towards my possible doom, with the Number 46, Claire, and the Number 47, Meg at my side.

As we entered the main entrance I could see Rafaela calmly nodding to a handler, she looked disinterestedly around the room. When she saw us, she simply nodded in greeting. I lowered my head in response.

"Wow, is that the Number 2 Chloey?"

Claire asked me, I nodded in response.

"I'll need you both to stay here while I report to the men, ok."

"Ok Chloey."

They replied. As I walked, I looked at the yoki that was here. The top four warriors, each stronger than the last. They were not to be crossed with at all, unless you had a death wish. _No, make that the top five_, I thought, as I entered the main reporting room. I could see that all of the men were there. I sighed inwardly. _It just wasn__'__t going to be my day, obviously._

"Ah, Number 7,"

Rimuto sounded as bored as ever, really he was the most boring man that I'd ever crossed.

"How nice it is to see you again."

I was tempted to grit my teeth and yell him out of his stupid chair; I wanted him to get on with what he was going to say. I didn't care for the wasted small talk that he was choosing to go on with. I heard Orsay sigh, _humph, stupid old man, I__'__m sure that you have your fun._ I knew that he'd probably put in a new amour request and that judging by the look on Rimuto's face, I was going to have work to do. I sighed, and then waited for the men to speak. It was Rimuto who spoke, after a few seconds of silence.

"Your orders are to take out the former Number 16, we believe that she is hiding somewhere in the mountains near Strath. End her quickly."

I lowered my head and turned to leave the men when Orsay spoke,

"Your new amour is waiting for you Number 7,"

He told me,

"Once you are finished the task that has been set, you must return to your region."

I lowered my head once more, and then clanked away. It was as I was walking out that I heard a male voice. It was greasy and one that I'd heard once before when I was last ordered to take out deserters. I couldn't think of his name, but the image of a man in a black outfit with black glasses and a black hat sprung to my mind.

"I see now why you call her 'The Silent'."

"It took you that long, Rubel? You should know by now, although you're not her handler, how many times I have complained of that girl's lack of speech. Even Ermita has made the same comments himself."

Dae answered. Orsay then said,

"Well, it wasn't as bad as it is now. She has only been this bad since the hunt in Mucha in the South. I heard that the former Number 3, Signalling Kate, the former Number 15, Lisa and the former Number 20, Misty all disappeared. She was the only one left. I heard rumours that the three had died. That was when Chloey herself was missing for a week. However, I was made aware that she was in quite a state of distress. We decided at the time that it wasn't safe to put pressure on the girl, as we didn't want to lose her just yet."

Rubel tilted his head,

"So she's important then?"  
"Of course the girl is important."

Rimuto said,

"She is the most loyal child we have. It's second nature for us to want to keep her for now."

"So shall she remain the Number 7 sir?"

Orsay asked.

"Indeed, we'll see how she performs her next test."

Orsay sighed. Both of the girls that he handled in the single digit ranks were almost complete opposites. Chloey said nothing, and if she did say anything it was never more then a few words, in a small almost silent voice. Skylar talked at least, but seemed keen to race from one job to the next. He sighed, as he listened to the other single digits reporting. It would be nice; he thought to have an easier warrior, perhaps one in between The Silent Chloey and Laughing Skylar. He paused,_ no; something between those two isn__'__t possible. The Silent is far more controllable, at least she does as she__'__s told_. Unlike some of the other warriors…

Slowly I picked my way past the other warriors. I knew, and I felt a strange air that couldn't be explained away. Something wasn't right. Moreover, I couldn't wait to get away on to my task. I didn't like the fact that I was so close to the top five that it wasn't funny. I found Meg and Claire where I'd left them, just outside the main entrance. Claire ran over to me, with Meg in tow.

"Now what? I can't wait to get out of here!"

"Me too."

Meg joked, I sighed, trying not to laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. It was quite hard.

"Let's go girls; we've got quite a trip ahead of us."

I felt a warrior head in our direction, but I started walking away, I didn't feel like talking to my higher ranked comrades right now.

I led the Meg and Claire along the quickest and easiest route towards my region. Strath was about two days from my region, so going through it wouldn't hurt. I could even get some work done at the same time. I decided. I sighed, apparently the Number 16 was a skilled warrior, if she could hide from the Organization like she was doing now, then she might be a little hard to sense. I decided. No matter, I would do as I was ordered, because that was all I could do. I had no choice, which I found quite ironic in a way…

I knew that I was onto something when I felt a faint yoki. It was not one of my current comrades, so I knew that she was the one I was after, or rather I guessed that she was the one that I was to go after. By the time I stepped in front of her, she seemed resigned. Her very long hair was pulled into a braid that fell to her waist. Her silver eyes narrowed when she realised that I was in front of her. She didn't even seem to hear my amour at all.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

She demanded,

"I have orders from Rimuto himself that I must kill you on sight. If it were me personally, I wouldn't be doing this, but my view is unimportant. As for my name, I am known as 'The Silent Chloey' and am ranked Number 7 in the Organization."

I told her before she could ask for my rank. She was fast, I'll give her that. She was trying to out match me, but my sword speed was something that she clearly wasn't expecting. I wasn't holding onto my sword with both hands. Like the first time I spared with Skylar. I doubted that she could have coped with the speeds that my sword could get to, and even the Number 16 was finding it difficult to keep up with me. She was panting, and I'd given her a few cuts, but she was doing well, to block the worst of what I could do to her.

"You can't be a Number 7, single digit, yes, that I can easily believe, but a Number 7...you're far too powerful for that rank."

She panted, pain stretching across her face as she tried to hold me back

"Or perhaps you're comrades weren't as powerful."

I replied, easily blocking her strikes, she was far more skilled then I was and she was the one panting like a dog? It made no sense to me, however I wasn't putting in effort yet, but even so, she'd been a warrior longer then me. She cut in my thought.

"Hardly, my comrades were powerful warriors."

She retorted,

"The way I read it, you're at least a Number 5. And with a yoki aura as suppressed as your's is I can easily see you as the Number 5 or higher."

"Guessing a bit high aren't we?"

I said,

"After all, I've only been out of training for ten months."

I heard her choke,

"Impossible! That would make you one of the strongest children they've ever had."

"I'm only a Number 7 because that was what Number I was given."

I told her. Her yoki was filled with shock and surprise. We continued sparing until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"You truly are, one of the Organization's greatest weapons, if they give you a single digit right out of training like that."

She gasped as my blade cut deeply into her body. Meg was shaking her head, as if to clear it from something, Claire was staring at the girl with an unreadable expression, I knew that she was afraid of what she'd seen. Claire's focus was on me, and Meg seemed just as focused on me as well.

"It's ok."

I told them, sadly,

"I pray that I never ever have to do something like this again."

I murmured to myself,

"This is the fucking pits."

Claire blinked, and I froze. I shook my head,

"Seriously, I'm fine."

I told them. Meg came up to me,

"You didn't need to sware like that Chloey."

Crap, they heard it.

"I didn't say any thing."

I muttered. Meg and Claire laughed. It was catching, I decided, as I found myself joining in. It did feel nice though.

When I finally returned to my region, it seemed that at last I could solely focus on killing yoma. I calmly entered the first town of my region, and sure enough, a yoma was there…


	10. Chapter 9: When Will I learn

The Silent Chloey

Chapter IX: When Will I Learn

_I calmly walked forward and killed the monster before it could reveal itself,_

"_That's one,"_

_I murmured to myself, four more yoki pulsed in the area. They were dead easy to find. The humans were all staring at me as I killed every single yoma that was in the place. I didn't want to look at their faces of listen to what they were saying. I flicked the blood off my sword,_

"_My work is done, a man in black will collect the fee."_

_All I could see were terrified humans, no matter where I turned._

_I walked out of the town and continued towards the forest. I could feel her yoki, just ahead. I slowly came up to her, she was sad. I could hear her crying softly._

"_Kate what's wrong?"_

_I asked gently,_

"_Oh, Chloey!"_

_She cried and hugged me tightly,_

"_I missed you so much, I think I was ready to bust!"_

_She seemed relieved to see me here,_

"_Ready for another round of practice sister?"_

_I asked her. She blinked the tears away and nodded,_

"_Ok, let's do this little sis!"_

_She smiled. We drew our swords, Kate shifted to the left and our match began._

_I blocked her first stroke, she was trying to get my head. I aimed as slow as I dared at her legs, she blocked the stroke nicely._

_We'd been sparring for hours when Kate finally fell over with exhaustion. She was panting hard and she looked up at me sadly,_

"_Damn it! I'll never make the single digits at this rate! Fuck I'm weak!"_

"_Kate, don't say that! You're doing just fine, besides it's really good that you can keep up with my sword speed like that, you don't need much more to become a single digit anyway. You're doing really well, trust me big sis."_

_Kate looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She knew that I was telling her the truth, that I was being fully honest with her._

"_Again."_

_She demanded,_

"_Until I'm perfect!"_

"_Sure thing big sis."_

_I smiled at her._

_Until you're perfect, Kate_ I thought, waking with a start. Meg and Claire were splayed out from the night before. I felt a smile on my face. For the first time in a long time I felt happy that I wasn't alone. I'd not felt this happy since Kate had passed. If my life remained like this, then everything that I'd fought for would be together, for a bit. I sighed as I heard the faint rustle. Orsay just had to ruin everything that was enjoyable. I was beginning to hope that I'd have a break for a while, but I never would. I was beginning to really hate that sly old bastard. To be perfectly honest, I think the only reason that he liked me was because I was "useful". I sighed. I was getting sick of the man every time he gave me orders. I rose from my perch, a small rock that was shaped like a stool. I left my sword behind with my amour, and headed into the trees.

I entered a small clearing and was almost in the trees fringing the other side of it when Orsay said,

"Over here, Chloey."

He was behind me, I turned to face him. I waited for him to speak. He came forward a couple of paces. I still said nothing.

"You'll need to watch a hunt that is a week to the north, then return to Sutafu."

He sighed. I walked past him without a word.

When I came back, Meg and Claire were still asleep, much to my relief. I'd not wanted them to think that I'd leave them while they were resting. I sighed as I sat back on my rock. _What a contrasting pair of sisters you two are._ I thought. In all of my life, I'd never seen such contrast. Meg was as brave as a lion, while Claire was as scared as a lamb. She was so afraid of Skylar that she'd stayed behind Meg the whole time apparently, from what Meg told me. Claire said that Skylar's yoki was terrifying. I said nothing, of course. I didn't want to let Claire know what I thought, or Meg for that matter. I told her it was only natural to be afraid of the higher ranked warriors, that they'd been around for a very long time in some cases and that was why their yoki was so large. I didn't expect Meg's question,

"What about you, Chloey, you haven't been a warrior for long and your yoki is nearly as large as Skylar's or any of the top five I bet."

"Not really,"

I countered,

"I was made by a strong yoma, which is a different case again. Generally speaking, the warrior in question gets stronger as she gets more experience. That's why the top five are so scary."

The girls had nodded at what I'd said.

The night air carried scents from all over the forest to my nose, and the breeze carried all sorts of sounds. I could hear the owls hooting in the night, gliding on their wings, searching for prey for their growing chicks. I could hear the scuttling of the rabbits as they raced back to their burrows for safety. It would be the foolish rabbit that stayed out to long that would be made the owl's meal. I allowed the sounds of the night to fill my ears and I could hear a faint trickle of water, a small creek, no doubt. It wouldn't be large enough to bathe in, but it would give us a drink.

The sun rose slowly in the east, the cool air made me cringe a little, there were a lot of different scents on the air now, some yoma even. I rose from my rock and pulled on my amour. As I sheathed my claymore, Claire stirred and Meg stretched.

"Ok, girls, up we get, we've got a trip ahead."

I tilted my head as they were both up and had their swords sheathed.

"Cool, hey Claire, you owe me a hundred bellars."

Meg laughed,

"Told you we were going to go on a long trip."

"Uh, correction Meg, you have to get the food, remember,"

Claire smiled,

"You said it would take us a week to get to the next assignment with Chloey, but you're wrong, six days isn't a week!"

I sighed.

"Actually, Meg you owe Claire fifty bellars and Claire owes a week's worth of food."

"WHOA! You were keeping track of that!"

Claire cried shocked. I laughed,

"A bit hard when you're both going on about that!"

Meg laughed and Claire smiled.

"Right, so if Chloey's keeping count, then that'll keep us on the straight and narrow."

I nodded,

"Can do."

They laughed.

"Where to now?"

Claire asked,

"We'll be heading north from here, so stay sharp."

I said.

I walked alone the northern edge of my region, clearing out yoma as I went. It was easy and we reached the target area in the week. However the handler wasn't in sight. I could feel an awakened being in just north of where we were, I couldn't feel the warriors just yet. We ended up waiting a grand total of three days before the warriors appeared in my range. There were four of them, a group that was large enough to be an awakened hunting party.

The single digit I recognised from Sutafu, the one that I assumed was the Number 3, Indiana. She was being followed by the Number 13, Ashton, and two other lower ranked warriors that I'd seen but never met. I didn't know their names even. I'd seen them in the hunting party led by Skylar in Mucha, but that was small comfort.

"Why are we here Chloey?"

Claire asked,

"I'm meant to assist a handler today Claire."

I told her,

"How do you do that?"

Meg asked,

"I watch for yoki and tell them what's happening in the distance."

"Oh,"

Claire sounded confused,

"In other words my job is to act as "Eyes" for the men so that they know of the out come of the hunts. I specialise in distance perception of yoki."

"Oh!"

Claire and Meg squeaked excitedly,

"You must have quite a range then!"

Meg jumped.

"Yes, there are four warriors to our north right now."

I said calmly. They turned and fully gaped at me.

"Really?"

Claire asked in a hushed voice, I nodded.

"I wish I could see that far!"

Claire sighed longingly. Meg laughed, and Claire blushed. I smiled and they settled down nicely.

From what I could sense the warriors had stopped for a bit. Indiana seemed to be in a strange mood, she was talking and she was making the others uncomfortable. I didn't know what she was saying, but it had to be something that would shake up the other warriors. I could sense Ashton was going to say something, but then Indiana said something that made the others cringe. I paused as I considered what might cause such uneasiness. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't see a handler, so I really felt awkward. It wasn't normal for me not to have a handler around. I decided that I would watch the warriors carefully and act based on what was happening. Meg turned towards me, confusion in her yoki.

"What's wrong Chloey?"

She asked me,

"I thought that the handler would be here by now."

I sighed,

"No matter, we can keep an eye on them for now."

Claire nodded.

I noticed that the other warriors were moving out, so I followed them slowly, Meg and Claire behind me


	11. Chapter 10: Strange Events

The Silent Chloey

Chapter X: Strange Events

_Through the pain, I could see the others burning. They were like stars in the night sky, so bright, some fading away to nothing, their light not strong enough to live. I could feel Kate holding me close to her, and I knew that she would never let me go. I knew that she would help me face the darkness and win._

_The pain dragged on and on. I wanted it to stop, but it just hurt more, as if it was making fun of me. I thought that I was going to die. I'd never known such fear as this. If it wasn't for Kate, I don't think that I'd have made it through all of it. _

_The last night that we spent in the cells, was the most painful night of them all. I felt my body burn and writhe out of my control. Such torment made me delirious and it wasn't long before I found myself in Kate's arms hearing her gentle voice singing to me like she always did. Her beautiful soprano rang through the cell and soothed me._

_The next morning we were pulled out of our cells and given new clothes. It was a surprise to wear these. They were the same as what every claymore wore. As I put the shirt on it was clear to me that it was too short in the arms. I said nothing, but when the men came around and began checking the fit of our clothes I was pulled out of the line of girls and dragged off to another room. I tried not to get too upset when the men told me to stand still, I heard one of them mutter that the arms were far too short and he seemed intrigued by it. They brought out a large stick and I thought that they were going to hit me with it. I tried not to look as they measured my arms. Then they placed the stick across my shoulders. I heard a lot of whispers and then Orsay come into the room. I knew that it was him because he was still wearing the cloak from when I first met him._

"_Good god this girl has some shoulders on her! Small wonder the shirt doesn't fit her right. Orsay it looks like we'll have to make one up with longer arms for this girl."_

_The man said,_

"_Humph, do what you have to."_

_Orsay grumbled,_

"_She needs to be ready for training tomorrow."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_They replied I felt sorry for them. They were not to blame about the width of my shoulders. I noticed that one of the men were re marking out the distance between my shoulders again. He then said,_

"_No doubt about it this girl's shoulders are the reason that the shirt's too small. We'll have to make it wider here."_

_He indicated to my shoulders. The other men voiced their agreement._

"_I guess we'll have to make up a whole supply, won't we, especially if she survives."_

"_Indeed,"_

_The first man responded,_

"_If she survives."_

I slowly crept forward. Indiana was in a strange mood, she seemed to be saying many things and the other three were beyond afraid of her. However, Ashton appeared to be getting annoyed with her, her emotions were cutting closer to angry now. However, she wasn't letting them take over her like most of the younger warriors. I would have smiled about that. It seemed that Ashton had brains enough to be a good single digit on day.

Given the current situation, I decided that I had to move closer, it understand what was going on, and what Indiana was saying…it disturbed me greatly, I started moving closer than usual; I could sense Meg's confusion. Claire was looking at me with worry, I didn't know what the fuss was about, I wanted a little more detail to understand what was happening. Something on my face must have worried her, or she wouldn't have asked

"Is something wrong Chloey?"

I tilted my head and took in the surroundings. As far as I knew this area was slightly remote. It would be difficult for back up to arrive unless they were already close. Thankfully we were out of Indiana's range, so she wouldn't know that we were here. I weighed my answer to Claire carefully,

"I'm not sure Indiana seems to be acting rather strange, I suppose that we could get close, but then she'll see us and know that she's been watched. That said, there might be something wrong and we- I mean I may need to be close to provide support."

I told them. Claire looked at me as she tried to understand what was going on. Meg seemed unfazed by the whole chain of events.

"How close would we need to get?"

"As close as possible."

I replied. We were catching up to the warriors, but not by much. I decided to pick Meg and Claire up, then push forward. They gasped in surprise. I ran as hard and as fast as I could to make up the lost ground. They were quiet, it was almost as if they knew what I was doing.

Once we were close enough, I put them down. Claire gasped again

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever get that fast ever!"

She looked quite pale, but held her hand up,

"I'll be fine."

She assured me. Meg laughed quietly,

"Oh sure Claire, you thought that you were going to die! At least we know what we need to work towards in terms of pace! I can see why you're the Number 7 Chloey. I also see that the other warriors of the single digits would be this fast too, right?"

"Not all of our ranks are this fast. It tends to be the ones that the Organization focus on for whatever reason they have. For me I travel this fast because I'm of the more required single digits."

I told them softly. I could feel understanding in Meg's yoki. We were more than close enough that Indiana could sense Meg and Claire, yet she seemed oblivious to them, and we were easily in her yoki range! I looked ahead and I saw why she hadn't noticed the twins. The monster was swaggering into view. It was strong, I'd give it that. But it was so stupid. He wasn't Daub, that one was not as smart as this, and his form was vastly different. Defiantly a male, I knew that. He seemed to be…almost strange, like he was never a warrior, but rather a half yoma man…I saw it before they did. The only reason he was swaggering was that he wasn't alone.

"Fuck!"

I hissed, then I rushed forward.

"Indiana behind you there's more than one of the bastards!"

I yelled, she jumped in shock as I came as fast as I could.

"Chloey, what are you doing here?"

"NO TIME!"

I yelled in response, jumping high off the ground my sword cut through the winged awakened one before its claws could slice through Indiana. She looked at me in surprise as I then hacked the being apart with my sword moving as fast as I could move it. I felt Meg and Claire running to catch up, but they were in danger. I pushed myself as fast as I could go, killing the being that would have surely hurt the twins. Indiana gaped at me for a moment then yelled,

"Ashton, Willow, Harmony, Switch to support the Number 7! Clearly she can see what the fuck's going on here!"

With that the four of them sprung with the intention to help me, but I knew if they did that they would be killed

"Spread out, don't bunch in that's what they want you to do! Aim for their limbs they're clearly not experienced in fighting warriors. My guess is that they weren't ever warriors!"

I yelled at them. For once even the Number 3 obeyed me. I didn't focus on that I tried to do as much damage to the beings as I could.

At some point I felt a raise in Claire's yoki, and I felt a being die. _Nice one Claire, just watch the yoki output or we__'__ll lose you._ I thought. Then as quickly as they appeared, we killed them all. I counted almost ten awakened beings. There was one powerful one, with the other nine were weak. I'd never encountered such beings before in my life. I saw Indiana assess the scene,

"Shit, that was close, everyone ok?"

She asked. I looked at Claire and Meg; they were uninjured, luckily enough.

"My girls are fine."

I told Indiana,

"What about your three?"

Ashton looked fine; Willow had a gash in her side though. I calmly walked up and said softly,

"Let me help you, it'll heal faster that way."

I harmonized my yoki with her's and soon the gash was healed. Harmony was fine.

"Wow, only one injury, that's a relief."

Indiana said,

"It's not over yet though. Are you heading back to Sutafu?"

She asked me I nodded.

"We might as well report this together so that they know I'm not lying to them for once!"

I was surprised; it must have shown on my face because Indiana said,

"You're the only warrior; I've noticed whose word is taken as fact. You must be a favourite with them eh?"

"Wha…no way! How could they even consider me a favourite?"

I broke so strongly though my mask of silence that Ashton jumped. Indiana was more controlled about it at least.

"Hmm, maybe the theory is wrong then."

She said,

"You're not as self centred as I thought. So, there is more to "The Silent Chloey" then first meets the eye."

She chuckled,

"Oh, excuse the pun, "Little Eye", but it seems to me that you tracked us, didn't you?"

I sighed

"Of course she'd have to, she didn't have much choice, and she could see that you were going to be in danger, so she helped you."

Meg told her.

"Hmm, well, I see the practicality of having someone who can do that, I suppose. What else do they get you to do?"

"Nothing exciting."

I huffed, Indiana laughed.

We picked our way South, for some reason the others were just following me and I didn't like it. Surely Indiana knew how to get to Sutafu from here? Even if we were in my region, she still would have travelled though it at some point. I sighed at least we were making a good pace. Willow and Harmony weren't very fastest of travellers, so I made the path as easy as possible for them.

When we sat for the night, Indiana seemed to be bored. I slept with my back on my sword, a light sleep, but one where I could jump up at a moment's notice. I could hear a low murmur from Indiana. She was trying to get a rise out of me, for some reason that I didn't know. I didn't care; Jessica was far worse than Indiana at any rate. I ranged out from us. My region was filled with wolves, and I could pick a certain pack that had a tenancy to attack the cattle that the humans were breeding, as the alpha wolf's howl pierced the air. The four other's jumped

"Silly girls, those wolves won't trouble you. They're a good distance from here."

I told them. Ashton blinked in surprise, Indiana stopped muttering for a time and Willow and Harmony flinched with poorly concealed fear. I laughed softly. They were scared of the shadows. A warrior was more danger to a wolf then the wolf was to a warrior. Another howl pierced the air and I knew that it was the Black Wolves, it had to be, and it was their alpha that was calling. I could hear their howls, they were after prey, no different from any other night that I'd heard them hunting. They were a member short, I paused, no, their dominant female was gone. I felt a pang, I'd have to go find her, like the fool that I was whose heart was as soft as mine was. I got up abruptly, I grabbed my sword but left my amour, I wouldn't need it.

I ran to where I'd last heard the cries of the wolves and came across a sad scene. The female was dying. She was in pain and was whimpering weakly. A human had got her. She had a small pup on her, barely a couple of months old at the most. It was a white wolf. I looked at the female and she seemed to be pleading with me. I ended her as quickly as I could. I thought of killing the pup, but it was much stronger than I first thought. A white wolf would never be a part of the pack. I figured if it lived the night I would get it milk from the first town we crossed. I picked it up and carried it back to where I'd left the others.

No one said anything as I gently set the wolf pup down next to me.

The next morning I looked to my right and sure enough the little white wolf was alive. she was making small cries which I figured were connected to hunger. I put my amour on and carried the poor little creature. She didn't seem to mind being carried.

We entered the town and I got her some milk. I was right to think she was hungry. She lapped up the milk. I offered her some meat as well and she ate it. Ah, so she was being weaned from her mother. The little wolf looked at me; I gently picked her up, if only the humans would just shut up.

"What is that Claymore doing?"

"Is that a wolf pup?"

"My gods who'd have thought that Claymores have a heart. Isn't that strange?"

We left the town. I held my head as high as I normally did.

We followed this pattern until the pup decided to follow me. We were about a couple of hours away from Sutafu now. The little wolf travelled faster than Willow and Harmony, which I found quite funny. I'd decided to call her Kate, for some reason I'd never know. I put it down to her green eyes, which were the same as Kate's eyes when she was human.

As we entered Sutafu, I felt uneasy. There was so much happening. I also didn't understand why warriors were here who should be out hunting yoma in their regions. I decided not to think of what it may mean, _could it be that one of our comrades is going to be__…_I thought. We walked into the main room. I could see Rimuto sitting in the centre, like he always did.

Indiana reported the appearance of multiple begins while I watched the men's reactions. They were quite surprised and uneasy about this. I noticed that Rimuto looked as bored as ever,

"Is this so, Number 7?"

He asked me

"Everything that Indiana has told you is true."

I whispered. I could feel a warrior shift uneasily. She clearly didn't like what she was hearing.

"I ended up having to support, we were lucky that the nine others were quite weak."

I wasn't sure that they heard me, but that was the least of my worries.

"It seems that we may be facing grave danger,"

Rimuto said,

"Alright Dae, we will proceed with the experiment."

"Return to your regions girls,"

Orsay commanded, I lowered my head in response. Then I turned and left.

"Number 7,"

I turned to face Orsay,

"You are required to lead an awakened being hunt in the South, just past Mucha; there will be two others that will meet you here."

I sighed and left for one of the meeting rooms. I settled in for what was going to be a long wait.


	12. Chapter 11: Memories Awakened

The Silent Chloey

Chapter XI: Memories Awakened.

_I looked at my friends and sighed, after Rimuto's command, I was here in these ruins about to face…whatever it was I was supposed to face. We were told to fight like it was a real battle and we were told that our weapons would be true claymores. In other words, we were to fight to the death; at least that was what I understood it to mean._

_Kate was leading us for now, Lisa, "The Joker", was behind her, and Misty, "The Voice of Reason" was in front of me, "the Silent". I never talked much, so Lisa dubbed me with that nickname. 'Quite fitting then', I thought, for a trainee like me to have a name like that._

_I could feel the strangest of things within the ruins, a presence that I had no name for. It didn't feel like a claymore._

"_There's…something strange here…I…don't know what it is."_

_Kate looked to me, concern etched on her face._

"_Are you ok Chloey?"_

_Lisa asked, Misty looked around us. There was another girl in our group, but I didn't know her name. She looked at me like I was crazy. Her hair was long, so long that it touched her thighs. I could feel what ever it was moving._

"_It's moving, left of Misty."_

_I said slowly. The others turned sharply to where I was looking. It was then that the yoma came out of seemingly nowhere. Yet I'd felt it before it came. I rushed forward and swung the claymore with all of my might, taking off its head with ease._

"_We'll need to find the other group."_

_Said Kate._

"_I don't think that this is the last one, I can feel at least two more in the area, guys."_

_I told them,_

"_If what I'm feeling is true anyway."_

_Kate looked to me,_

"_Can you see the other team?"_

"_No, I can't feel their yoki, either they're hiding, or they're dead."_

_The longhaired girl turned away._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Misty asked her,_

"_I have to see my sister; she was in the other team."_

_The girl responded,_

"_Chloey said that there were two more out there!"_

_Kate snapped,_

"_You'd be a fool to try and take them on."_

_She just ignored us and ran to the other side of the ruins. I knew that we should have chased her, to stop her making the most foolish choice of her short life. However, she ran away from our group, I then felt her yoki disappear completely. The yoma, if that's what they were had got her._

"_They're coming!"_

_I yelled and sure enough, there were two of the damned creatures. I ran forward, Kate was beside me as our blades cut through them. Misty gaped and Lisa's eyes were wider then I thought possible._

"_Now what do we do?"_

"_We find the men of course,"_

_said Kate,_

"_Then we do as they tell us."_

_With that, we left the ruins, not knowing if the other girls had made it or not._

Claire was up to the third bet against Meg, after at least a week of waiting, when I could feel a large, powerful, and very familiar yoki. I paused as she came closer to where I was. _'Just go on Skylar, don't come over here, please just move along to another room…please don't…SHIT!'_ I sighed as she came towards us. _Of course I have to work with you again, I'm sure that Orsay will have a field day with that._ If only it was as simple as me being able to just completely forget about that first meeting, but as with everything else, that happened, I would never forget it as long as I lived. If I was just able to sense at distance that was fine! I didn't care about that. However, when it comes to my mind I never forgot a thing. I didn't know why it happened, but it did. It was something that I tried to avoid, but I never really could. I sighed as I considered why I would need to work with Skylar again. It was something that was, for now unusual. It wasn't standard for them. I felt her coming closer and tried not to let fury best me. Something must have shown in my yoki, because Meg looked at me confused.

"Don't look now girls this could get ugly."

I could feel confusion in their yoki. I noticed that it appeared that Skylar had stopped. It was clear that I had no choice in the matter, so I resigned myself to Orsay's command. The door opened and sure enough, Skylar stepped over the threshold.

"Well, that's one down, and one to left to arrive. I hope the trip here was an easy one for you, Skylar."

I said to her. She looked at me, made a small wave then calmly sat next to Meg. I showed her no more notice then I would any one else. She closed her eyes, something that she seemed to do when she was aiming to focus,

"The other warrior is a long way off; she won't be here for a week by my guess."

I sighed. Skylar's eyes opened and I could feel muffled surprise in her yoki.

"You do realise that I see yoki over distance, don't you Skylar? I am not easy to take by surprise."

She simply blinked at me.

As I predicted the warrior took a week to arrive. So far, I had said nothing since Skylar had arrived. I believed that she was beginning to understand my nickname that Orsay so adoringly said. As the warrior came closer, I recognized her yoki at once. The Number 19, one who I hadn't seen since I was a trainee, Amy. If it was her. She wasn't alone. Another warrior was with her. I sighed, then saw a third, much stronger yoki appeared. It came towards us. _So Amy has been surpassed._ I thought. The warrior that opened the door was not one I'd seen this close before. She had a long pony tail that came down to her waist. Her bangs swung to the side, pointing over her left shoulder. Skylar looked to me, and then went to speak, but I cut her off before she could say a word.

"You are?"

I asked softly, my voice filled with yoki. She looked at me then said,

"I'm the Number 19, Kirra."

She was clearly afraid of me. I looked at her, rose out of my seat and sheathed my sword,

"We're leaving now,"

I told her,

"I will be the captain of this mission."

My voice was barely audible, I felt Skylar's irritation, but I ignored it. I set off, using my standard pace. My little white wolf, Kate was trotting right beside me, Meg and Claire were behind me, and Kirra and Skylar both followed.

After half a day of my pace, it was clear that Kirra was struggling to keep up. I slowed my pace, a little irritated that she was so unfit. I chose a quiet stream near the mountains and waited for the others to sit. I pulled out the small pack of dried meat that I'd saved for Kate, and she ate the meat. Skylar looked at Kate, surprised. Kate then laid down and fell asleep at my feet. There was no way that I was going to be able to sit; otherwise, I'd have to move her. I certainly wasn't about to do that and I didn't need to rest. Kirra pulled her sword out of the holder and almost collapsed to the ground. Skylar, I noticed was sitting down, but seemed to be avoiding me. Meg and Claire had their backs against their swords and I knew that they would be catching some sleep. I sighed inwardly; _'some warriors are just so unprepared'_. I knew that my pace was considered a little harsh for some, but how in the world were we going to get things done? By travelling to the slowest warrior? Not as far as I knew.

The old memory hit my mind, just as I thought of her.

"_Chloey! I have an idea on how we'll never be apart no matter where they send us!"_

_Kate smiled at me then, I tilted my head,_

"_And what would that be Kate?"_

_I asked her._

"_Well, you know how they give us emblems…well what if we put ours on our arms?"_

_I looked at her with confusion._

"_What are you saying Kate?"_

"_Ok, I know that it might be a little strange, but if we put each other's symbol on our sword arm…then we know wherever the other person is she'll be close to us."_

"_I'm not sure I follow you Kate."_

"_Oh, well, I'll show you then."_

_I tried to gape as she pulled up her sleeve. She then pulled out a small knife._

"_Kate, just what…"_

_Before I could stop her, she cut into her own arm; the wound that she gave herself was one that would leave a scar. It was then that I understood what she was doing. She was quick then I noticed that she bandaged it up, letting no yoki near it at all._

"_Oh, I see,"_

_I said, a slow smile forming on my face,_

"_Here, let me help you."_

_Then, once Kate's arm was fully bandaged, it was my turn. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would_.

The sun rose once more and the others followed my lead. We had come closer to Lido, and again, I was forced to slow down for Kirra. As luck would have it, we were near a small river. I decided to get the others to stay here, this was fine for a camp, and we all had not eaten for a couple of days, so I guessed the girls would be hungry now.

"I want the four of you to stay here, I will be back,"

I told them. Meg and Claire nodded. Skylar looked at me impassively and Kirra sat, gasping for breath.

"Come, Kate."

Even as I said her name, the little white wolf looked into my eyes, and then as I picked up my sword, and left my amour behind, she followed me.

I found what I was looking for, a large rabbit burrow. I'd began to teach Kate how to hunt, something that she would need to know as I wasn't going to always be able to give her dried meat, or have the time to get fresh meat. I caught a small rabbit, but I didn't completely kill it. I tossed it to her and Kate's first lesson began. She acted as if she was a great hunter, aiming to kill her prey. I killed a couple larger rabbits. Kate dragged the small rabbit with her as I headed back to the other warriors.

The first thing that happened was Kirra gasped in shock, presumably from the fact that Kate's food wasn't dead. Kate was still learning how to kill it. I left her to it.

"Aren't you going to kill the poor creature?"

Kirra asked and I saw Skylar look at me, as if waiting for my answer.

"If I did that she wouldn't learn for herself. Kate needs to learn how to kill her own prey, just as my father's hunting dogs had to learn to relinquish their prey; for her it is a matter of survival, her mother would be teaching her the same lessons."

Meg whistled, and Claire laughed,

"Wow, that's the most I think I've ever heard you say Chloey!"

I chucked. Then began to skin the rabbits that I caught. Kirra looked a little surprised as I skewered and set them over the fire that I easily built up. I knew they were done when the meat looked like it was starting to come off of the bone.

"Here."

I gave everyone a rabbit; I saw that Kate was nearly finished with her kill and she was licking the blood off her fur. The rabbit was long since dead anyway. Skylar seemed to be thinking of something, she then spoke,

"You seem to know more than most about hunting animals-"

I cut her off,

"I doubt it, animals that hunt have a different reason to hunt then we do. Theirs' is for their lives, for us it is to protect the humans. That's just the way it is."

I sighed in frustration,

"Even so, the only reason I would know these things is because I was grudgingly taught these things, to an extent anyway. My father only wanted boys, but he wound up with three daughters, I was the only one who had the mind to learn from him. And it wasn't until I was just as good as he was, that he realised that I actually listened to him. Teresa and Claire never had the inclination to want to be away from our mother, they were just a pair of spoiled little brats. Of course they were angles in my parents' eyes so I was the one who had more to prove."

They gaped at me, but I ignored their stares. Skylar looked like she'd had at least one question answered. I sat down and slowly chewed on the left over rabbit without looking at them.

Kate was asleep on the ground near my armour by the time I was finished. I got up; then walked to the river, unceremoniously dumping my clothes on the small bushes nearby. I waded into the cold water, and I could see my own face in the water's surface. I could also see the scar that now dominated my chest. I sighed. It looked so horrible. I waded further in until the water was up to my waist. It was very cold, the sort of cold that a human would jump out of. Yet I stayed in it. I lowered myself under the water, and stayed there until I ran out of breath. As I came up, the water sloshed away from my body, pulling my hair down. I could feel the presence of another.

"Yes, Skylar?"

I asked, and then sighed, resigned to whatever she wanted

"I know that you have some questions, so ask away."

My back was to the bank, so she would easily see just how broad my shoulders are, though she would have seen them in our first mission. I could feel her shock at my open-ness.

"Like I said, ask away. It's clear that you wanted to know about Kate, I know as much from last time. So,"

I turned to face her,

"What did you want to know?"

She looked at me, surprised. I sighed,

"Alright, then I believe one of your questions are ' "Kate", who was she a comrade?'."

Skylar seemed unnerved now, but I ignored her and turned my back to her once more.

"If you must know, Kate was a great warrior, one that I knew very well,"

I paused, I wasn't going to let her see my face, the pain was in my reflection already, and my voice was a whisper,

"We were both from the same class, and we worked well together as a team.

What the men didn't know is that we grew up together, much like sisters do. It was by our choice that we sort them out.

Even as I was burning, she held me."

I sobbed silently but forced myself to speak,

"I knew that I couldn't stand the thought of losing her more then me dying. In a way, she was my voice. Yet the unthinkable happened, and I lost her."

My reflection was crying, the pain was so strong on her face, but the sobs that accompanied the tears weren't there. I fought the tears until they were no more, fought the pain until it was gone. I dropped into the water, there was no sound. Then I pulled myself back up. I turned to see Skylar starring at me with content. I calmly got out of the water and pulled on my uniform, not before she saw my right arm. I heard her pull in a sharp breath, but ignored it. It could wait until tomorrow, when we continued further south.


	13. Chapter 12: The Silent's Tale

The Silent Chloey

Chapter XII: The Silent's Tale

I walked back to our campsite and looked at the girls. Claire and Meg were sleeping and Kirra was curled up. Kate was softly snoring, still beside my amour. I sat with my back on my sword, my head down, so that I looked like I was asleep. I felt and heard Skylar arrive. Her head turned in my direction, but she said nothing. I was glad for that. I wasn't being mean or anything like that; I just didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions of what I'd just done. I didn't want to start crying again, because it was a pain. I hated crying when it wasn't called for. Right now crying wasn't an option. I wasn't going to give into it either. The night dragged on and I could hear many things, mostly my comrade's breathing, as we were the only ones in the area. As far as I could sense at least.

I stood up and stretched. The sun would rise soon, and I was glad. I felt my whole body ache from sitting almost all night. I sighed and quietly put my amour on. I waited until the first rays of the sun were starting to turn the area grey before I woke the others.

Kate bounced around my feet, barking loudly and making a fuss. She was glad when we started walking. I felt oddly calm as I lead the others further south. We managed to get a bit closer to Mucha. I tried not to get too annoyed at Kirra's pace. Something told me that it was going to be a long week, especially if she kept this pace up. Even Meg and Claire did a better job of keeping up with me then she was doing. I sighed, it seemed that Skylar was also frustrated and she was doing her best not to get angry at Kirra, though the former's yoki wasn't easy to read, I could feel the smallest traces of anger from what I could tell.

By the time we had been travelling for almost a week, I found a reasonable resting area. Kirra was flat out on her side and Skylar had her back against her sword, her eyes closed. I was standing with my sword in front of me, probing the area while trying to make sense of what was pushing at my yoki for a second time. I sighed and gave up.

From what I could sense there was another hunting party to our two o'clock, it looked like Rafaela was leading a team that consisted of girls that I mostly knew. One of them was quite strong, and I'd never seen her before. I wondered if she was the one that I'd heard of, the one that the Organization swore would be a single digit soon. Hysteria, I think she was called. I didn't make an effort to remember what I was told by Orsay. One day it would bite me in the ass, but not now.

I felt them stir, and I knew that I wouldn't have much peace soon. I was about right when I heard Claire ask softly,

"Chloey, are you still up?"

"Yes Claire."

I sighed,

"Well, we were wondering…"

Meg began,

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you two. I can see you haven't forgotten what I promised to tell you,"

I heaved a sigh,

"Do me a favour and don't say a word to anyone else, please."

"Yes ma'am!"

Meg and Claire replied.

"The beginning is simple enough…"

So I told them the beginning, how Kate and I met and I didn't even remember it. I went on, to talk about the fun that we shared as humans. About how happy she made me, how safe I felt when I heard her voice. I paused and took a breath,

"I was the happiest child in the world, save for two people, who as you know were my older sisters, Teresa and Claire. Teresa was able to get away with anything and I was the one who was blamed for it most of the time. We fought a lot. Teresa started it more often then not."

I sighed,

"On the day that my family was murdered…I said the most regrettable thing I would ever say in my life.

We were always fighting so bitterly, over what I never knew.

Now then I told you that I had a fight with my sisters, well, it all comes back to what I said, and it is something that I will never say again, not now even, so don't ask me to say it."

I said sternly,

"I don't want to be reminded of the past like that."

I had their attention, so I continued, describing most of what happened the day I lost almost everything.

From there I went on to describe how I came to the Organization, and then. I stopped; the night looked like it was slowly turning grey. I made the choice to continue,

"After we had finished our training Kate and I headed out to our regions. We would see each other every few weeks, as often as we could.

I was the one who helped Kate become the Number 3. She demanded that we spar until she was perfect. I told her that keeping up with me was a good thing, but Kate was a perfectionist, she wanted to be the best that she could be and I somehow was the key to that "perfect" that she was hoping for. She said that I was the better of the two of us…and I never told that she was right. I hated the fact that I was stronger than her, I was supposed to be the weak one, not her. That's why I was so happy when she was promoted to the Number 3, even though another warrior had to either have died or been demoted."

I could feel traces of tears trying to make an appearance, but I suppressed them,

"We hadn't seen Lisa or Misty for six months, and we soon found out that we were to work as a group an my first group assignment. If all had gone well, they'd still be here."

The sadness was evident in my voice,

"We found our target after a week of searching. Lisa was impatient to get the job done; we'd planed to have some fun to celebrate Kate's promotion later. However, we soon found ourselves in a very dangerous position.

Lisa was the first to fall. It was horrible to watch her die the way she did. No one deserves a death like that. Certainly not Lisa. She was so kind and funny, even though she used to make me blush and feel like an idiot sometimes.

Misty was the next to fall. I always knew her as the voice of reason, and in a way, she was just that. Misty was always willing to try to make things right, no matter how much pride it cost her. She was Lisa's closest companion during the most trying times of our transformation.

And of course you sort of know Kate…the closest friend that I ever had, she was there through everything…and now…she's…"

I sobbed,

"Gone…"

The tears that I was fighting broke through my best efforts to force them back, my shoulders were quaking with sobs that were racking my body over and over, as the last memory I had of Kate, sprung painfully into my mind, the blood all over her uniform, a large unhealable wound to her stomach slowly draining her of life and yoki, the blood that she was hacking up, the pain stretching across her face, her eyes trying not to show it. The last expression of pain, her arms falling from me, her life ending with her yoki's final flash. Her last words, telling me to keep my head low. I knew what she meant. She knew that I would know. She was telling me to avoid attention from the Organization. That my own safety depended on me being in the shadows. I knew this and I was doing my best to stay out of their notice. I felt Meg and Claire hug me. I ended up crying until the morning sun rose.

I felt like a ton of bricks when the sun hit my face. I was sandwiched between Meg and Claire, their breathing was calm and pleasant. I probed the area and almost cursed loudly. The being that I felt, just to my ten o'clock was powerful, the strongest I'd ever felt before. I barely managed to suppress it. A muffled growl broke through instead. I swore that I was going to do it some serious damage when and if I got the chance. I knew that last night was the most I'd ever said before. I got up and pulled my amour on. My throat hurt from all that talking! I shouldn't have said anything last night, but that didn't matter now.

The girls were up not long after I stood up and sheathed my sword. I started forward again. I didn't need to say anything for them to get the idea that we were moving out for the day. Kate trotted beside me and I wondered how such a small creature would have so much energy to burn like she did. She barked and carried on, making me smile a little. Kirra's yoki seemed to be nervous, though why I didn't understand. She didn't need to be so uptight. Meg was playfully betting Claire about who was the better ranked 40 something, and Skylar seemed bored to me. I yawned, loudly to my own surprise and Claire said,

"HA! That's twenty five bellars Meg!"

"No it isn't you said she'd do that tomorrow!"

Meg yelped.

"Enough girls."

I said, my voice strained,

"Sorry Chloey."

Said Claire gently,

"Still you owe me Meg, whether you like it or not."

She hissed at her sister. Skylar cleared her throat,

"Just what are you two going on about?"

"Nothing,"

Meg replied,

"Except our own little games. Nothing for a Number 4 to worry about after all."

I felt Skylar's anger.

"She's bold for her rank, Skylar. I should know, after all she was more than happy to take on the Number 17, and that was when I first met her."

"Bold? Just what do you mean by that, Silent?"

I sighed,

"She'll take you on, no fear. Meg is just one of those brave types of people."

_Now if you don't mind I've said more than my quota of words, so please don't ask anything else of me._ I thought. We kept walking, Meg and Claire continuing their banter. I was beginning to get used to it now, so it didn't bother me much. Kirra was more nervous and the exchange between myself and Skylar seemed to worry her even further. My step faltered and I knew that I was going to need sleep soon. I knew that Mucha wasn't too far from where we were now, so I pushed a harder pace than before.

We clanked into the main street of Mucha and again my stride faltered, to the point where I was swaying a little bit. I could feel the others' concern for me, but I ignored it. I pushed myself forward. The humans were muttering the instant that they saw us.

"Oh my…Claymores, here in Mucha!"

"Huh? A runt leading her comrades? Who'd've thought that?"

"Look those are Claymores, like I told you they have sliver eyes and they're half yoma."

I turned left and the humans sprung out of the way. I walked for a couple of paces towards a door and I gently pushed it open.

We entered a bustling inn. I calmly walked up to the counter and regarded the human that was sitting behind it. His short grey hair was more patchy then I remembered it. He looked like he was starting to go bald. His kind brown eyes widened in shock as I walked up to the counter. Last time I was here, I wasn't even tall enough to see over the top. Now though, I could rest my chin on it. I looked into those brown eyes and waited for him to speak. When he did, it was in his deep yet horse voice,

"I believe that I have seen you before little Claymore."

He came out from behind the counter,

"That face I know,"

He murmured, and then he took my right hand and gently pulled off my arm amour and glove. He studied my right hand for a few seconds, and I saw him go from white to red to green and slowly back to normal.

"Scar between the right ring and pinkie, and I'm willing to bet you have a scar on you right knee, don't you…Chloey."

The whole inn was silent for many seconds. All of the humans were frozen; all were waiting on my response to him.

"You should know Marcus; after all you were there when I got it."

I replied calmly. He looked into my eyes, and understanding crossed his face.

"I should have known."

He sighed,

"Well, then, this way little one, I'm sure that you and your friends have travelled a long way."

I meekly followed him. After I put my amour and glove back on.

We were given nice comfortable rooms for the night. Marcus asked a few questions and I knew that he knew more then what I'd replied with. I could feel exhaustion setting in. Marcus somehow knew and left me in my room for the night. I had the strangest dream, on which I'd had many times since Kate had died, though it frequently changed in nature.

I could hear her beautiful soprano voice singing a song that was meant for me. It was my lullaby,

"_Hush little sister, hush little sister,_

_It's time to rest your head,_

_Rest little sister, rest little sister,_

_Until the sun rises again,_

_No matter how dark the night may seem,_

_You're safe here with me, so,_

_Rest little sister, rest little sister,_

_Until the sun rises again._"

I couldn't see where Kate was, I felt fear as I ran towards her voice, which died suddenly and without warning I was standing before the awakened being.

"Chloey pull yourself together!"

Kate yelled, I felt a horrible sense of déjà vu. I was afraid, I looked around me and realised with a sense of dread that Misty was laying on the ground, furious tears sprung to my eyes and I glared at the being,

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I snarled,

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

My usually quiet voice was a scream of rage, the being wasn't phased by my words, but my attack soon made it think otherwise. Kate and I attacked as one, making the being lose all of his advantages in swift succession. He was attacking blindly, and I could feel the attacks slowing down somewhat. Kate was on my left when she fell. I couldn't stop, I had to kill him, and I had to finish what was started, to stop him regenerating parts of his body. His head landed with a resounding thud, his body crashing into the ground to form a crater.

I froze when I saw Kate struggle to get up. Again, déjà vu hit me, and I ran to her,

"I don't think I'm going to make it Chloey."

Blood poured out of her mouth as she said the words I knew she would say. Tears ran down my face. Kate's voice dropped to a pained whisper,

"Chloey…please…keep…your…head…low…"

"No! Kate! Please Kate, don't go! I need you!

!"

I woke up screaming, my breath coming in gasps. I was shaking from head to toe. Tears were running down my face and I had my head in my hands. My small wolf pup, so distressed at seeing my tears, was frantically licking my hands, in an effort to comfort me. Skylar was there soon after, she must have heard me screaming. The next thing I knew was that a pillow hit me in the head.

"What was that all about?"

Skylar asked sounding bored, I rubbed my eyes furiously in an effort to hide the fact that I had been crying. I doubted that it worked because Skylar looked at me with a strange expression. A tear small tear leaked out of my right eye.

"It's nothing."

I whispered,

"A bad dream. Nothing more nothing less."

Skylar didn't say anything for a while, and Kate curled up at my feet. I looked away from Skylar and noticed that the sun was slowly rising in the sky.

The second time I was ready for it and I used my own pillow as a shield. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I wasn't up for games. A loud clank, told me that Meg was out of bed.

"Ah, the peace is broken again."

I sighed,

"Knowing her, Claire won't be far behind."

Sure enough, Claire's loud "Good Morning Everyone" was heard by my guess a mile away. I smiled lightly and pulled myself out of the bed. I swiftly pulled on my amour and sheathed my sword.

"We'd better get going, the being won't be too far now. Be ready to leave in five minutes."

My whip-like voice demanded. I knew that Kirra heard me as her yoki jumped into action. I instinctively probed the area and could feel the being in the same place as last time, though he had moved just a bit. I guessed that he was travelling at a human pace for now.

I waited outside for the others in the predawn light. Marcus came out and he gave me a small present.

"To what do I owe for this kindness Marcus?"

I asked him.

"This is for your pup."

He said,

"It's a collar that will last her for quite some time."

He told me. I called Kate over and carefully fit the collar to her. It was made out of leather, just like the collars that my father's hunting dogs used to wear. I knew that it would last Kate a long time, after all, Marcus was skilled with leatherwork. He was the one who made my father's collars, so I knew that he would have known my father quite well. I was deeply touched by his generosity. I prayed that he would live as long as he was able to.

The others arrived as I put the collar on Kate. It suited her to the ground and it would prevent humans from hurting her. Kate jumped around and skittered past Marcus, she was rearing to go.

"Stay safe,"

Said Marcus,

"I hope we'll see each other again, Chloey. May the gods protect you all."

He used his standard goodbye.

"Thank you for your kindness."

I replied, my voice no more than a whisper, though Marcus heard it as clear as day. I lead the others out of Mucha and into the unknown. What ever happened next, it would be up to us to do what we were meant to do. We would slay the awakened one and we would do it swiftly.


	14. Chapter 13: The Assignment From Hell 1

The Silent Chloey

Chapter XIII: The Assignment from Hell Part 1

'_Any lapse in concentration would do it...any lapse...'I thought to myself, I couldn't afford to take my eyes off the target. I would have to hope like all hell that she was fine, that our lives, despite the fact that I was frightened weren't in too great a danger._

"_Take this!" The warrior cried she cut through the awakened being's tough hide with almost 50% of her power._

_We were all fighting so hard that I was almost lost. How could it be that we were safe, what was it that the Number 2 knew that I didn't? She'd told me to make sure that I kept the awakened one in clear sight, but I...I didn't think it would be so hard. I aimed at the ribbons that I could sense, shifting them away from my comrades' yoki. It was hard and I was almost spent when at last, the being dropped to the ground dead._

"_Not bad Number 7," The Number 2 Rafaela said, "Not bad at all. From what I can see, you've got quite the ability there. Good, that will help you in the years to come."_

_I looked up at the tall warrior. I wanted to say thank you, but my strength failed me and I fell to the ground with a harsh thud, exhausted from the effort._

It didn't matter what anyone said, I would always be the one who tended to listen more than speak. As with the last week or so, my lack of words was for some warriors annoying. For Kirra for some strange reason that I would never understand, it seemed to frighten her. Skylar decided to start a conversation with us, mostly though; Meg and Claire were the ones who chimed in. I was surprised by Kirra, she seemed to be very wary of both Skylar and I. It would be interesting to see how she holds up in a sparring match, I decided. The sky was quickly filling up with clouds. I sighed heavily and pushed our pace up a couple of notches. It was going to be cold and wet later tonight, I could feel it.

The rain really poured down as I found a small cave. I managed to get Kate to sleep with Meg and Claire, I then told Kirra to stay with the twins, and she did so. I wasn't about to tell Skylar what to do, so I simply pulled my blade and shoved it into the wet ground. Then I slammed myself against it, my back to the rain as my father had taught me when I was a little girl.

The water ran down my nose, my fringe was now in my eyes and I was stiff from sitting for so long. My ears were now fully visible, no thanks to the rain. Water was pouring everywhere despite my best efforts to keep it from running down my chest. I sighed as the downpour looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I was starting to shiver a little bit, as I didn't want my yoki to be seen. Hiding it was getting easier lately, most likely because I was using so little of it in the first place.

I was startled when Skylar stood beside me. I wasn't expecting her like that. The rain was still pouring down and I sighed. Getting up was hard; I was stiff, wet and cold. I kept my yoki down as low as it would go, and ranged as far as I dared to sense. The being was moving at a slow pace, I could deal with that as long as there were no surprises. I shook my head, trying to get my fringe out of my eyes. However, all that happened was that it stayed down and in the way. I shivered away the rest of the night. My whole body shaking in an effort to get warm.

At last, the rain abated, slowing down to a small trickle, and then stopping altogether. I sighed with relief. Thankfully, the sun rose quickly, but it soon made the area like a furnace. Heat spread across the rock, I was dried quickly, and Meg and Claire were mucking around, and playfully sparring as the sun baked the earth and the water evaporated.

Skylar watched the two boredly, she seemed impassive to what was going on around her, so I got up again and left the three of them, figuring that they wouldn't really notice my absence. A faint rustle made me jump a bit. I turned towards the tree line and swiftly made my way forwards. I felt Skylar not far behind me; I ignored it and pushed into a small clearing. Orsay leaned with his back on a large rock. He looked up at the sound of my amour.

"Has the being shown itself yet?" He asked me. I shook my head aware that Skylar was closer now. Orsay sighed, "Very well Number 7," He said, "Keep an eye on it and make sure that the job is done."

I nodded my head.

"One more thing," Said Orsay, as if he just realised that he had something for me and he'd forgotten all about it like he usually did, "This."

He gave me a black card. I tilted my head,

"Is this a joke?" I asked, a little annoyed, the first time I had questioned my orders, I was confused as well, I couldn't think of anyone that could want to die at my hands, all of my friends were dead…no that wasn't true I realised suddenly, Meg, Claire and Skylar were all still living. I paused, since when were Skylar and I friends? I shook my head, Orsay continued, "She asked for you, so it's safe to assume that this isn't a joke."

He sounded smug, irritating me, though I was already a little angry to begin with. I turned on my heal,

"One more thing, Number 7," I was beginning to hate those words, especially since Orsay was saying them so damned often, was he finished yet or was there always one more thing that he was neglecting to talk or tell me about? Really, I was going to give him a piece of my mind one of these days, but no sooner did I think that then did I stop myself. I would never really tell him, never reveal what was truly on my mind. I didn't have a death wish after all.

"You will be required at Head Quarters when you are finished your tasks. It will be a meeting for the top ten. I suppose your little companions will be there too, keep them out of sight please. They're not required as yet." He told me. I sighed and went to leave again,

"I expect your assigned tasks to be finished swiftly." He commanded. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the others, Orsay was such a fucking pain. Was it too much to ask for a reprieve? I guessed not. I sighed again as I came to where the others were. I could still see Meg and Claire sparring; Claire looked like she was going to win when Meg suddenly sat Claire on her butt.

"How was that Chloey?" Meg asked me, "Did I do a good job?"

I chuckled slightly, "I suppose so."

I replied, Skylar was behind me, for some reason I didn't get and I decided not to think about it too much. I had bigger issues in mind.

"Kirra get up, I want to spar with you." I told her, "I suggest that you leave your amour, we won't need to wear amour."

She hastened to remove her amour, by which time mine was dumped on to the ground. I calmly picked up my sword and walked into the centre of the mountain pass, more than wide enough for many wagons and humans to cross through. Kirra nervously watched me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, "I said I wanted to spar with you and I meant it."

I pulled my right foot back, left shoulder facing Kirra. She seemed afraid, but she picked up her blade, I felt her moving towards my right, she was aiming for my right shoulder.

CLANG!

Our swords clashed, and I knew at once that she just wasn't good enough to face an awakened one. This one was barely out of training, what the hell were they thinking? I just didn't understand. I knew though that she was perhaps the most idiotic warrior that I had come across, too scared for her own good. I lightly landed about a sword length away from her.

"I don't understand, surely you're better than this." I whispered, irritated with her. "Number 19, definitely not, more like Number 38 or lower."

I muttered to myself. Kirra suddenly flushed with anger. I tilted my head, _strange_ I thought, _she wasn't like that before_. I blocked her with ease, I'd decided to see if my left hand was better than my right, for the purpose of experimentation. I would last longer in a sparring match here I soon discovered. Kirra's anger was strange, she seemed to ride on her emotions and for a moment I almost saw why she got her rank, just a moment and it was gone. I sighed as I decided to put her out of her misery. The flat of my blade easily found her gut and she fell gasping for breath. Skylar impassively watched the match, but I could see a little laugh on her lips. I ignored her and watched Kirra. So much for her being the Number 19.

"What was that for?" Kirra gasped, she wasn't fairing so well after that little hit.

"It seems to me that you're barely worth the rank you were given." I sighed, "That said you could have the rank, but I don't see why. Then there's that ridiculous behaviour that you have, acting as if both Skylar and I are out to kill you, the only time that I would ever do something like that is for two reasons, one, because I'm ordered to and two because you're at your yoki limit. Since you're not, then you have nothing to worry about." I glared at her, "Now then, act your rank, be honest. I want to see why you've got the rank over a capable person that I know, and she would readily surpass you in skill."

Kirra blinked at me then came at me. About time she came at me properly. My words seemed to work, because she made herself move as fast and as skilfully as she could. I soon saw that she was actually pretty good, not as skilled as Amy was, but stronger, like I'd thought. Too bad she'd decided to fight well now, not earlier. I shrugged and easily proved that despite my lack of training there was a reason that I was the Number 7 and it wasn't for fun. I still beat Kirra that was to be expected after all, I was a single digit, however you looked at it. I sighed, "Enough for now, you need to rest and we all need to save our strength."

I calmly found the nearest tree and hacked it into pieces as there wasn't anything else for firewood. Skylar stretched and looked impassively at me, and Kate decided that she was hungry, though there was little in the way of food. I sighed and left the girls. It was time for Kate to have another hunting lesson.

"Stay here, I will return." I told them. "Kate come." I told the white wolf. I left the others as Meg started to say something. Whatever she said was lost on me, Kate was at my side and we were heading off to find Kate something to eat.

By the time we got back, it seemed that Meg and Skylar were arguing about something, though I didn't know what they were going on about. It wasn't until I was within hearing range that I caught on to the last of the argument, Meg's voice was emphatic, she was leaving no room for Skylar to question her.

"I'm telling you, that's what _you_ think happened. It's not what actually happened. Claire and I were sold to the Organization by our parents to feed our little brothers."

I cringed and quietly came up, I didn't want to disturb Meg, she was deep in conversation with Skylar, but it wasn't to be. Kate's latest attempt at a kill was squealing as she was trying to cut off its breathing. I was surprised at how much she'd improved in the time that she'd started hunting. Skylar looked up and Meg turned her head to me,

"The mighty hunter returns. What's she got this time Chloey?" Meg asked me, amused some how that I returned, though I'm sure that Meg heard me, easily despite how quiet I was. Meg was sharp of hearing for a warrior ranked 47, I was sure that if we were ranked based on our hearing that Meg would rival the single digit ranks with ease.

"Another rabbit." I sighed, "It's almost dead."

"She's getting better." Claire chirped,

"She is indeed." I replied. Skylar turned to face Kirra, I got the feeling that something had been said after I'd left, but what was said I didn't want to know. Nor did I care. I had other things to worry about, like the awakened being for example. I sighed and wondered how much longer we were going to have to wait for him to show his face. Somehow I knew that he would be here in another couple of days. Just two days of waiting and the fight would begin. Kirra turned towards Meg and Meg yawned loudly, "No thanks, I'm good for now."

Which meant, no, I'm fine don't ask me if I want a drink, I'd've got one for myself if I wanted to. I sighed as Kirra plunged her sword into the ground and she slept. Meg and Claire followed suit.

"What is it Skylar?" I sighed, when it was clear that she wasn't going to have a rest. She looked at me,

"Why is that scar on your right arm the symbol of another warrior?"

"So you noticed it." I looked in to the fire, "It'd take me forever to explain in detail you know." My voice was a faint whisper, "It will suffice to say that it is something between me and the warrior in question and no one else."

I don't want to think about it, so I looked for the being's yoki. He was hiding himself well, something that I didn't like, regardless of what he once was, single digit or not, I didn't like what I could see. He was powerful and there was a certain amount of irony about this place, though I didn't want to talk about it. We were silent for a moment then Skylar spoke, "When'd you get it?"

I turned to face her and blinked, "I got it some time ago." I looked away, "It doesn't matter now."

I sighed, touching my right arm out of habit, for a comfort that I would never have again. Something seemed to be on her mind, though I didn't know what it was. I looked at her and was about to say something when I felt the being, what ever was happening he was moving rapidly in our direction. I didn't notice that I'd gotten to me feet until Skylar asked, "What is it?"

He must have been just out of her range, I was facing the southern end of the pass, I knew that he was there, I just knew it. Skylar closed her eyes and focused,

"I don't know if you can sense it or not. It is powerful, one that I haven't seen before." I lied, of course the Organization don't just use me to track down wayward warriors, sometimes I track the awakened ones at Orsay's insistence. This one wasn't a creature of the abyss, like Isley, or Riful, nor was he related to them in any way. I bristled as I felt his power for the second time in my life. I didn't want to fight this one, our chances were slim and I didn't want to risk them in a fight like this. I felt my breath in near gasps; powerful though he was we didn't have a choice.

Skylar looked to the south and she must have caught a glimpse of his yoki, I couldn't tell much from her yoki, she was masking her emotions as best she could.

"We have two days if not less than that if he keeps this pace." I murmured, "I seriously hope this isn't an epic battle." My voice no more than a whisper.

I was spot on. Two days…in those two days, I'd managed to get Meg and Claire to agree to keep themselves out of trouble and to hold Kate, Kirra was under the idea that she was to support Skylar and I, and Skylar…she wasn't too pleased about what was going on, but agreed after hours of argument with me.

When the being entered the pass he was hiding in his human form. Skylar ran forward and tried to injure him. His response was to send ribbons of flesh towards Kirra, Skylar and I. I hacked apart most of the ribbons and manipulated the rest. Skylar blinked, and I saw her look at me for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed in concentration, I realised that she must have noticed what I'd just done. I focused on stopping the worst of the being's attacks hurting Kirra and Skylar. Kirra tried to take out his arm and she failed. I wasn't quick enough. Kirra was down and she was badly wounded. Blood gushed out of her wounds and the being was unscratched. He rose up into his strange form, almost like Riful's, except that he looked almost like an oversized rag doll, using his arms to attack us.

"Skylar be careful! Kirra is down! Move or die!" I cried as an attack came at her. I grit my teeth and pulled at the yoki strings, sweat drenching my face. The combination of Skylar jumping away and me manipulating his yoki spared her from getting hurt. I was shaking; this just wasn't going to work.

BOOM!

I barely dodged yet another strike, Kirra wasn't moving. I glared at the being and decided that I had to move her to safety. I ran towards her and managed to gather her in my arms. Kirra was a lot bigger than I was, she was almost twice my height and she was quite heavy, but not overly so. Her yoki was beyond weak and I hoped that she wasn't about to die, carrying her was a pain, but at least she wasn't struggling.

"Meg, Claire,"

I called,

"Keep her close to the two of you!"

Skylar's yoki hit up to 10%. I paused; there was something off with her yoki. I didn't know what, but there was definitely something wrong. She attacked the being as I came to her left side.

BOOM!

The being cursed as he missed us again. His yoki was so immense that I was having a hard time sensing what his next move was. I paused, and then decided that I didn't have much of a choice. I pulled my yoki to 10%. Skylar blinked, her gold eyes regarded me with an unreadable expression, I turned towards the being and realised something quite strange. Skylar and I were using 10% of our yoki and I felt the strangest of feelings. We surpassed him. We were more powerful than he was. I moved my sword, allowing my yoki in to my right arm, the speed was amazing. Skylar's attacks were perfect, and together we took the being down, blood gushing every which way and my yoki dropped, my eyes were sliver once more. I felt weak, and I knew that I had pushed my self hard…too hard. I struggled to stay focused…

Chapter XIII End


	15. Chapter 14: The Assignment From Hell 2

The Silent Chloey

Chapter XIV: The Assignment from Hell Part II

_Laughter filled the air as I ran, Kate was behind me, and I knew that soon she would catch up to me. I turned and tried a different approach, I ran at her, and jumped at the last moment. It worked, almost. Kate paused, seeing that I was going to jump and caught me around my middle._

"_Got ya kiddo!" she laughed,_

"_Aww," I complained, "So close to getting away too!"_

_She laughed and my father called us,_

"_Kate! Chloey! Come on, we don't have all day!" he smiled as we both ran to him. I ran and held my arms out,_

"_Papa!" I cried happily,_

_He picked me up and put me on his shoulders, and I swore I could see the world from his shoulders. I squealed in delight, to me the greatest fun was seeing the world from my father's great height. I loved it more than anything else._

_He carried me on his shoulders until we reached our camp. The deal was that I could come hunting with him, as long as I was a good girl and did as he told me. I was always did as I was told, so I got to come with him more often than not. Sometimes I got in trouble from Mama, but that didn't matter to me, I had little care for staying home. Teresa and Claire were both irritating and every chance I got I went with Papa. I knew that I was happier this way._

I still felt a little dizzy, my ears were ringing. I was tempted to curse at my own weakness, but then again…Kate howled loudly. I slowly made my way over to Meg and Claire. Kirra's yoki was weak, so weak that I was sure she was going to die. I managed to regain some of my strength, but I was shaking. Normally I was better than this but all things considered, I was most likely drained from not just the manipulation, but also from using 10% of my yoki. I shuddered and vowed that I would never do that again. Never.

Meg was anxiously waiting for us. She was holding Kate who was howling with all her might,

"Hush, hush," I said gently, "it's alright."

Kate stopped howling and looked at me with her green eyes as if to say, "don't scar me like that again Mama." Meg let her go and Kate rushed up to me, a small white ball of fluffy wolf pup jumping like the ground was on fire. She sniffed me and once she was sure that I was ok, she settled down and her tongue lolled out of her wolf's grin as she panted. Skylar laughed, mostly because Kate was being silly. I tried not to roll my eyes, but I knew that it was very hard for me to do so. I focused on Kirra's yoki and slowly tried to manipulate it. She wasn't healing well.

"Fuck," I hissed, "Fucking offensives,"

"Chloey!" Three voices cried out in shock,

I heaved a sigh,

"Fine, I'll try not to sware, however the situation calls for it I'm afraid." I sound like I'm bored, but really I am irritated, really could anyone see as I could that Kirra's life was hanging in the balance and that she could in any moment die if she wasn't assisted? I sighed and muttered under my breath.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I hissed in an undertone, "Fucking offensives and their lack of healing. Fuck it!"

I closed my eyes, today was going to be so damn long. I couldn't leave Kirra like this; she was a liability to herself. I sighed and resigned myself to waiting for her to get up.

Meg and Claire betted much more than the last bet I heard and I pointedly reminded them that according to my poor math they didn't have enough bellars left to do the heavy bets that they were doing. Skylar it seemed wanted to stay, though I couldn't fathom her reasons. I sat by Kirra, watching her like only the "eyes" could. I ranged out from us and could feel Rafaela and her team heading in our direction. I noticed that Mary was running just ahead of them, pushing herself for whatever reason, though she had given me her black card for a reason that I didn't know or understand. I tilted my head, clearly, something was going on and I didn't know what was going on.

"Care to explain what you mean by, half the time she's quiet, the other half you hear more from her yoki?" someone demanded boredly,

"Simple, if you look at her yoki closely it says more than you physically see. It also tells you more than the words from her mouth" I felt my mind wonder again, I was half deep in thought and focused on what I could sense when suddenly I heard a loud squeal,

"Oww! Jeez Skylar, what was that for?" Meg grumbled, "Gods you're nuts, you know that don't you?"

I blocked the sure fire hit that was coming Meg's way. Skylar glowered at Meg and I sighed.

"I told you Meg is bold for her rank, she usually doesn't have much fear of her higher ranked comrades." I tried not to sound like a handler. Nothing was harder to do than that.

Meg's snicker told me that she found my tone amusing and I knew what was coming next,

"Please don't Meg," I begged, "I don't think that it's a good idea to do that."

"Why not," Meg grinned devilishly, "I think we're overdue for it!"

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose as Meg starts making fun of all the handlers. Some of her "renders" are quite funny and I'm laughing softly in spite of myself. I am surprised to see that Skylar and Claire are in hysterics, laughing loudly, howling and (in Claire's case) slamming the ground. We spend a whole night with Meg being funny and joking. It is the one side of Meg that most warriors don't mind, unless she really gets going, she makes fun of anyone and everyone, no harm intended. Some warriors take it badly however, and I have discovered that we all have our funny Meg limits. I didn't realise that I was laughing loud enough to actually be heard. I honestly didn't notice the fact that the others were looking at me in surprise. I coughed because I was laughing harder than I'd done in a long time. It was Meg's Orsay imitation that I was rolling on the ground over. I found that one just too much.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The warriors looked at their small comrade in shock, not once had anyone heard The Silent laugh, and yet here she was laughing at Meg's joking act of imitating a handler of the Organization, Orsay, and the biggest surprise was that unlike her voice, her laugh sounded like the sweetest and softest of bells. It was a shame when she stopped, drawing breath and coughing. Now they knew that The Silent could laugh however soft it was. It was a shame that the young warrior didn't laugh more often; it would have been a nice change. _'Perhaps she just needs a reason to laugh'_ thought Meg. The Number 47 vowed to give Chloey a reason to smile and laugh, so that she could prove that she was no different from the other warriors.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Slowly I regained my breath and quietly checked on Kirra again. The sun had set a while ago, and I wanted to be sure that she was ok. I sighed and gathered firewood. We would need to leave the pass soon, staying here was dangerous, not a risk that I wanted to take, one that I wouldn't take if I could help it.

I sensed Rafaela's team moving at a rapid pace, and Mary was literally running, I sighed and quietly slipped away, the others didn't have to notice what I was going to have to do. I had to do this one my own; I couldn't have anyone in the way for this.

My amour clanked as I walked down in to the trees. If what I was sensing was correct, then Mary would come by this path. I sighed and pushed my pace, creeping up to a jog, my small legs chewing up the ground as I moved, so that I covered a great distance. I'm soon sprinting, and I stop in a large clearing, Mary ran in from my left. Upon seeing me, she stopped. She looked at me, and took a step forward.

"I knew that you'd find me first," she said, "I also wanted to be sure that it was your blade that ended me. Like it ended Rosilinda."

I tilted my head,

"Why?" I ask,

"Well, as you can most likely sense, I know my time is near, I want to be dead before it happens, and you're the only one who I could think of that would make it quick." she stated plainly.

I focused on her yoki and I noticed that she was really pushing it back,

"I see, but I still don't understand."

"Well, I know you were the one to end Rosilinda, I want you to be the one to kill me. Before…" her yoki surged violently and her body was easily up to 30%, though her eyes remained silver. I knew at once that there was nothing that could be done, but I was in shock.

"Please Chloey, end me…I can't hold it anymore!" she was crying and her yoki kept pushing up. "Please end me like Rosilinda."

I sprung forward, and as swiftly as I could, I pulled my blade. I swung it as hard as I could. As fast as I could cutting up Mary's back, deeply so that she would die swiftly, and painlessly. She dropped to the ground, with a thud. I am shaking all over.

I bury Mary and shove her sword hard in to the ground. I then turn my back on her grave and run. I run hard. The others will be worried about me. Forest rushes past me, but I take no notice, I am running with frightening speed. I soon reach the pass. Claire and Meg's yoki are worried like I thought. I stop abruptly. I walk forward catching my breath.

"Chloey!" Claire cried, worried,

"I'm over here." I replied, and I hear someone jump,

"What, I just checked there." Skylar blinked, "I thought…"

She shook her head and muttered to herself.

"We've got another group of warriors heading in our direction." I sigh, "Rafaela's leading them."

"What?" cried Meg, "Why?"

I shrug in response. I walk alongside Kirra. She's breathing and she seems to be a little better from the last two days. I pushed her yoki again to try to heal her. She heals a bit more, but I can't push it any further. Thankfully, she is out of the danger zone, and I figure that she will wake up hopefully by tomorrow morning earliest. I pray that she will wake soon.

The next morning saw Kirra moan in pain and slowly try to get up. She was shaking pretty bad. I look at her wounds and they seem to be superficial now.

"Uh…how long was I out?" she asked,

"Nearly three days, the wounds were serious." I tell her, before anyone can speak, "You'd be better sooner if you were a defensive type."

They all look surprised, but I don't really care. I get up,

"We'd better get a move on," I say, "I believe that this is where we shall part ways. I hope that I see you again, Meg, Claire, Kate, let's go."

I say as I start walking.

"Wait!" Kirra cried, and then she blushed as I turned around, "Thanks for helping me heal."

"It was no trouble." I reply, I turn around again, Kate rushed to me and I moved forward again, I could hear Meg and Claire as they followed me.

"I believe I'll be seeing you again in Sutafu Skylar, I look forward to our match." I say, "Don't go easy on me, please."

"Who said I would?" She glared at me,

"Just in case, you were thinking of it Skylar." I say as I leave the pass. Meg and Claire calmly follow me; they are quiet for a few minutes. Then,

"Chloey, why are you heading back to Sutafu?" Meg asked,

"I am required to be there, they are going to sort through the single digits and see who is worthy of a promotion or not. I doubt that our ranks are going to change for a while though." I say

"Why?" asked Claire,

"Simple, the top five hold their own against those of us lower ranked single digits, there is no way any of the lower ranked single digits could easily cross blades with any one from the top five. Especially the Number 1, Luciela. She is the greatest monster of them all." I explain.

"Right, so then that means that she'd easily beat anyone right?" Claire asked.

I nod, and that ends our discussion.

I walk on, my amour clanking as I travel through Mucha. Marcus is glad to see me and though I can't stay long, I enjoy what time I have with him. I doubt that he'll live much longer. I am humbled by the fact that he accepted me as a half-yoma. Most humans can't stand a half-yoma, and yet he acts as if I'm not one. I shake my head.

We travel for a week and I settle not far from Lido, I found a good camp and as I dump my amour on to the ground and flop down to rest for the first time in that week, Meg and Claire have their backs against their swords. My eyes close and that is the last thing I remember.

"_Chloey," her voice calls me._

_I head towards it, confused,_

"_Kate…" I am uncertain,_

"_It is me." she comes out of the shadows, but she seems different, "I'm so worried about you,"_

_Her eyes pinch in pain,_

"_Please don't give up, because if you do, then there is nothing left for me."_

"_What do you mean Kate?" I ask her,_

"_Chloey, I need you to be as strong as you can, please. I told you that I will always love you and I meant it. I want you to be safe. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. I want you to understand that I don't want you to die, even if I'm physically with you. I will always be here in you heart and dreams. I guess that my soul is always with you anyway." she smiles mischievously, "You could say that I know what's going on mostly. By the way, who's this Skylar? She seems nice."_

_I gape at her and she continues,_

"_Well, I think I know her…she's the Number 4 right. Anyway, you can trust her. She is a good warrior, let her help you little one." Kate looks at me in earnest, "Don't forget the other two who are with you either, they need your help. I like them…they give rather nice pats."_

_She laughs and reality sinks in._

"_You're…you're…" I stammer,_

"_Yes I am," She smiles, really proud of herself, "I've been getting better control of myself too!"_

_I can't help but wonder,_

"_So if you're in a wolf's body, where's its soul?" I ask,_

"I am_ the soul." She replied._

"_Oh." I say, stunned,_

"_Glad we cleared that up. Do I really have to wear the collar?" Kate asked me, "I mean, it was rather nice of Marcus, but…I don't want to ruin it, by wearing it out."_

"_You won't Kate trust me." I tell her, "Besides, it helps to keep you safe. Humans that see it are less likely to hurt you, because they know you're 'tame' so to speak."_

"_I suppose I'll wear it." She sighed, "Even if I don't want to. Anyway, you need to rest little sister."_

_And then I hear my lullaby as clear as day, her voice singing as if she was right beside me, chasing away my nightmares._

I wake with a start, the sun was slowly peaking over the horizon, and Kate was sleeping beside me.

"Was that a dream, or was it real." I murmur to myself. Kate rises and looks me in the eye.

"Were you really talking to me?" I ask her. I am sure that it was just a dream, but incredibly, Kate nods.

"Oh gods!" I cry, tears springing to my face.

Kate regards me and I know what she's thinking, almost.

"Meg, Claire, it's time for us to go." I softly wake the pair,

Meg yawns loudly and Claire sighs and rolls over.

"Claire!" I call a little louder,

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up." She says, yawning.

"We need to get going." I say.

Soon the twins are up on their feet and we leave. I know that there is something important going on, but I just don't know what. I can't trust myself not to say a word as Kate calmly walks beside me.

"Wow, she's grown heaps!" says Claire,

"Sure she has," says Meg, "though I can't tell 'coz I'm blind."

Kate huffs and barks loudly. It sounds like she's laughing.

"Ok are you laughing or what?" I ask her.

She tilts her head and then nods it.

"WHOA!" Claire cries, "I uh…I never expected that."

Kate huffs again and then she makes another laughing bark. I smile, glad that my friend is so happy, though not sure why she is so happy. I shrug and we walk on.

When we arrive at Sutafu, the air is tense. Warriors are milling about and I can't help but notice that the Number 8 and the Number 9 are crossing blades already. I can see the Number 10 glowering in my general direction. She and I are perhaps the only two warriors that are similar in ability and she hates the fact that she can't get me like she can get the others. Her rank would always be the Number 10 because she was trained as the anti warrior. I hated her technique, it was absolutely shameful. No matter who it was that turned against the Organization they would never deserve what she could do to them. I told her once that she was cruel, and that she should at least take away a warrior's sense of pain before the others killed her. The Number 10 said that I was too soft and that it didn't matter what a warrior felt, that she was in the wrong if she went against the Organization and it was perfectly ok to hood wink her. Ever since we first met, the Number 10 and I were bitter rivals.

I hoped that we would be back out in our regions soon. I always hated it when we were called back to Sutafu. I had a very bad feeling and I couldn't shake it off. Something told me that comrades were going to die, weather by order of the Organization, or just by pure fate. I hoped that I was wrong. I hoped with all of my heart that the words I'd heard more than a month ago weren't true and that there wasn't an experiment that Dae was responsible for…Dae was known for his creepiness, and I knew that what ever he came up with, it was sure to be dangerous.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

In the main hall of Sutafu, the men of the Organization were preparing for their most ambitious experiment yet…soul-link. It was Rimuto's hope that the experiment worked, and then they would have the key to defeating their enemies once and for all. He had heard many concerns from his subordinates, some going as far as to say it was too great a task to trust with mere sisters, that perhaps better subjects were needed for such a test. Their points were valid; however, they were too far now to stop. The warriors had been training, and they would have all of the warriors if things went badly. He knew that based on Dae's experiments and Orsay's report that the young "eyes" would be of some use in this. She would have to be kept close to the men so that they knew what was going on. It would be prudent to have the little girl close to them. She would be useful indeed, Rimuto had told them to hurry along the next "eyes" for precaution's sake. They didn't want to be in the dark should something happen to the silent one. They had to be prepared, and sooner or later, they would achieve what they had set out to do. Rimuto help his breath, he hoped that it would all work, he dearly hope it. If not it would be back to the beginning for them. Rimuto shuddered at the thought.


	16. Chapter 15: Arrogance Has No Place

Chapter XV: Arrogance Has No Place

Our blades clash over and over again. I can sense Lana's movements and I am doing my best to block her despite the fact that she cut my left shoulder almost an hour ago. Blood was running down my left arm but I won't give in to her by raising yoki to heal the wound or by using my right arm to spar.

"Ha, you're pathetic you know that!" She exclaimed loudly.

The top five were watching the match with interest, Luciela calmly regarding our movements with a practiced eye. Rafaela was also watching the match intently, though she didn't gush like the Number 1 did.

I am soon bored with the Lana's arrogance and I lock her down in irritation. For a moment no one even realises what's going on, but as seconds start turning into minutes, the others suddenly become a little worried. Skylar's head jerks in my direction, and her gaze is intense, but I ignore it. My blade finds Lana's gut, and she falls gasping for breath as I turn to leave. I am three paces when a blade comes dangerously close to my head, I simply block it with my right arm and send it flying to the other side of the room. I continue forward as if nothing had happened.

The other warriors were all frozen in disbelief, they had never seen yoki manipulation like that. What on earth had Chloey done to the Number 10? It was so strange, so unusual that they just had to test it again. However Chloey had had enough it seemed, as she easily deflected Lakyn's blade as if it were nothing. Luciela was quite surprised that her sweet little doll was so strong that she could flick away the Number 5 like she was nothing. She wanted to see what else the doll could do, but it was clear that she was in no mood for games. Luciela smiled, it was time to train with Rafaela again.

I clanked off to the room that I used whenever I was at headquarters. Kate was laying full length across the floor, snoring. I smiled softly and pulled my amour off setting it in the corner of the room. I lay on the bed and allowed sleep to overtake my senses. The week had been a long one and I was starting to get fed up with all of the other single digits except for Skylar perhaps. She was easily the most entertaining of the single digits to watch, laughing at seeming nothing and everything. She sure lived up to her name, almost as much as I did. Though mine was more or less a reflection of what Orsay saw me as, and I guess that is mostly how I am, so quiet that I am unheard most of the time. However a strange thought crosses my mind, if I was named after a supposed quality, than what nickname would Meg have I wonder?

Slowly the twin warriors make their way to where Chloey's weak yoki is. Meg yawns and stretches as Claire taps the walls half-heartedly; both of them are bored and have spent most of the time sitting in the shadows seeing single digits trying to kill each other, something that Claire thought was only in the double digit ranks. She sighed; _I suppose that's just the way it is sometimes_ she thought.

_I dreamed that I was running alone a corridor in Sutafu, I had no idea where it was but I knew that it was a bad place, that terrible things were done in this place. I had no words for the fear that consumed me and pulled my mind as far down as it could ever go…_

I woke with a start, Meg and Claire had just come in, and I was half splayed on the straw mattress, almost back on my feet, though I was groggy and half asleep,

"It's alright Chloey," said Claire gently, "you can go back to sleep now, sorry we woke you."

"It's ok," I slurred, already falling back on to the mattress and sleep claiming me once more.

The next time I woke I was full of energy and was totally refreshed. Meg and Claire were both fast asleep and Kate was sniffing the door with interest. Clearly something had her attention. There was a soft knock and Skylar walked in.

"Morning sleepy head," she teased, "Ready for a match?"

I nod and calmly head over to my amour,

"For goodness' sakes you won't need it!" Skylar sighed,

"Actually I do, if nobody wants to get hacked to pieces, or are you asking for me to give you a match that not even Luciela has come out unscratched from?" I neglected to mention that Kate's original sword technique was about the only thing that did stand a chance against my natural speed with my right arm,

"Well, well, well, aren't we in a talkative mood," Skylar snorted,

"No, not really," I replied, "I'm just warning you now before you get hurt."

Skylar shook her head like she didn't believe me, but she would see it soon enough. I would use my right arm, it was about time the lower single digits saw what stood in their way, and Skylar might have the perception to do it. Though I doubted that she could handle it, after all, Kate used to use almost 30% of her yoki before she could match my right arm at speed, and she often complained that it was her own weakness that made her have to use that much, but as I had said to her in the many months ago now, she was lucky that she only needed that much, most warriors would have to put 80% yoki in to their arms before they could match my speed. That much was true of almost all those ranked lower than I was, and for the most part, I didn't use my right arm against my comrades because of the damage that I could do, the damage that I warned Skylar of. I seriously hoped that she knew what she was asking for…

_If there ever was something that I swore I was never going to do it was what I was about to do. Kate was asleep and I was sneaking up to her. It was a test to see just how quiet I was. I had a feeling that even with super intensified hearing Kate would still be as oblivious as she would have been as a human. I crept forwards, watching the ground and everything under my toes. Not even the warriors that we were with stirred as I snuck forwards, so I knew that I was doing quite well. It was one of those survival classes that we did, where the warriors would show us how to travel through the land, and other things like that. Naturally I wasn't particularly interested because I already knew half of it already, and I was fully rested and wanted to have some fun. I found myself half wondering what would happen if I jumped Kate. I knew that Kate would yell jump me back and carry on, waking the warriors and that could lead to dangerous waters. The warriors that we were with were vastly different from one another. One of them wore her hair long, with braids in it. The other one wore her white hair in a neat ponytail, that fell to her waist, it was almost as long as Kate's hair was, though it didn't sit in front of the warrior like Kate's did. I could hear the faintest of snickers coming from the warrior who had her hair in long braids, she knew what I was going to do it seemed and she was trying not to laugh at me. I nudged her calf and she opened an eye,_

"_I know it's you," I whisper softly,_

_She opened both of her eyes in surprise. I carefully stalk back over to Kate, the warrior sat unmoving and silent as I came right up to Kate's left side and then I jumped landing on her stomach,_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kate cried jumping a mile in to the air waking the sleeping warrior, and making the braided one laugh,_

"_Well now," said the braided warrior, "I guess that'll teach the two of you to pay attention then won't it?"_

_The warrior that was sleeping muttered a curse and Kate looked at me and laughed,_

"_I'll get you back for that one day Chloey, you mark my words" Kate grinned, "I will get you as good as you got me!"_

_The braided warrior laughed, "Well now, that sounds like a promise to me, so you two had better shake on that one,"_

_We shook hands and the other warrior sighed, "Oliva you are such a pain, you know that."_

"_Oh little Michel, how naive of you," the braided warrior replied, "You know what I mean dearie, so don't forget it."_

_Michel shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to Oliva, she's a pain in the neck for a Number 9, and as far as I'm concerned I hope that the two of you surpass her when you get certified, I have little doubt that we'll have two single digits in the making."_

Blades screeched as Luciela and Rafaela mercilessly attacked one another. There was a temporary agreement between Skylar and I that we would watch Luciela's match with Rafaela. It was as if someone was pushing the pair to fight as hard as they could and then some. I quietly watched as the pair pushed each other and forced the other to make herself better in return. The rest of the warriors were sparring and then suddenly there was a commotion from the other side of the room.

"Where the hell is she?" a male voice yelled, "Shouldn't she be with the warriors?"

I slowly crept over to the sound of the male voice, curious as to who he was. It was one of the men I didn't see a lot of, a messenger for Rimuto of sorts, he was talking to a handler, it was that Rubel man, it had to be. He was wearing that black hat and black glasses, so it had to be him.

"Well, she was here a minute ago," Rubel's greasy voice purred,

"Who are you looking for?" I asked softly,

The two men jumped and looked at me surprised that I was there. The messenger cleared his throat and then replied, "The Number 10,"

"She is resting in her quarters," I yawned, "Sleeping no doubt,"

I turned to leave and I had a feeling that there was something that wasn't being said in front of me, that there was something that was important but I wasn't supposed to know.

I went back over to Skylar, she looked at me and an unspoken agreement passed and our match began. I easily blocked the head strike, jumping to the left, my sword swung to the right, blocking the strike to my right. Skylar's eyes narrowed and she jumped, aiming at my head again, I swung my blade again, this time my blade was barely blocked. She was as fast as Kate at 30%, but she was pushing it. Lakyn tilted her head, and Katia was humming softly, filling the air with a random song that I ignored. They knew that according to the men I was close to throwing the pair of them down, it was Singing Katia that was in the northern lands of Alphonse, where I should have been assigned but wasn't because I was useful. I allowed my speed to jump up a notch, and Skylar cursed. I didn't even listen, I was now overly focused on pushing to see exactly where her limit of taking my speed was. I cut her lightly across her left arm, my speed was about the same as the time I hacked apart the hammer like limb of the awakened female the first time I met Skylar. She jumped away from me and was panting. I could feel Bryce head in my direction, but I wasn't interested in that match because despite her best efforts, she was the Number 8 for a reason. I calmly turned my back on both of them as a fight broke out between Lana and Katia. I watched and decided to play with Lana for a bit. Katia's humming grew as she fought, sounding like she was singing a little bit. Lana made an obvious strike, but I pulled her yoki to the left. Katia and Lana both froze as Lana missed Katia completely and struggled to block Katia's next attack. I had a tough time trying not to laugh myself. Skylar tilted her head, but was laughing softly. Bryce's sword suddenly came at me and I simply diverted it to my right and Lana's to Katia's legs. Bryce's sword crashed and Lana's screeched against Katia's. Skylar shot me a look that said, "I know what you're doing," and I smiled a little bit, and made Bryce freeze on the spot. Of course once everyone looked at her I let her go and she fell flat on her face with a crunching sound. She'd broken her nose. I lowered my head to hide my laughter, though my shoulders were shaking a little.

Meg yawned and stretched, she had been reading the single digits' yoki and so far they were astoundingly easy to read. Except for Chloey and Skylar Meg decided. Claire was watching the matches intently, from what they had found out they would be in Sutafu for another three days before the single digits returned to their regions, something that Chloey was impatient to do.

Three days passed very quickly and for that I was grateful. Orsay came towards me and I waited for him to talk,

"You will be required in Strath Number 7, there is a band of yoma, possibly winged types."

I lowered my head, and walked out of the room, Meg, Claire and Kate were all waiting for me,

"Let's go," I murmured, "We're leaving now."

We all walked out of Sutafu, Kate howled and ran circles around me. She had grown, now her ear was up to me knees, she gave a wolfish grin,

"Wow, Kate's full of energy," Claire smiled,

"Of course she is, she's been cooped up for a few days, just like Chloey!" said Meg, "They both hate being stuck in one place."

"Yes, that is true," I murmured, "But we have a few unfinished jobs that must be done, so we'd best step it up."

We walked for hours and I was starting to enjoy the fact that I was at last out of Sutafu's waste land. I filled my lungs with the fresh mountain air. I was happily musing on things past when a faint rustle caught my attention. I paused and turned around. Orsay come out of the trees and stopped. He wasn't alone, a young trainee was with him, one that I hadn't seen before. Her hair was short and she looked at me with her vicious silver eyes. I knew at once who she was supposed to be. The next "eyes" according to the men, Lyra I heard was not as good as I was, she was pathetic compared with me at the same stage of training. I wouldn't get in her way, nor did I care. She was an offensive type that irritated me, but I didn't have much to do with her. Meg and Claire were both resting with their backs on their swords and Kate was asleep on the ground, lucky her. I showed them no notice and focused on reading yoki far beyond us, I was sure that since I'd finished with Strath, I would sense what yoma were in the area and work accordingly to what I could sense.

"Number 7," Orsay said calmly, "you have new orders,"

I turned to faced Orsay and Lyra, I said nothing and waited to hear what else he had to say,

"You are required to train Lyra in the correct survival skills,"

I raised an eyebrow at Orsay

"You are to stay with the Number 7," he told Lyra, "do as she says."

With that he turned to leave,

"Another thing Number 7, you are needed to purge a yoma in Lido,"

He left without another word. I sighed and turned back to Meg and Claire. So much for sensing out the yoma and travelling to them. I softly tapped them in the back, Claire jumping to her feet while Meg stretched and yawned. I softly whistled and Kate was on her feet at once. I walked forward without a word and Lyra glared at me as if to say "aren't you going to say anything?" I ignored her and kept walking.

we sat for the night and Lyra still glared at me. I was shorter than her and she knew it. She also felt compelled to be as up herself as possible, which I would deal with soon. I made her keep walking despite the fact that she complained the whole way. Which was why she was glaring at me now. She would get a rude awakening soon, especially when she would find herself walking again tomorrow.

I started off like normal, Lyra's complaining was beginning to wear down on Meg who promptly turned around and sat Lyra on her butt.

"That's enough, how on earth do you expect to be a warrior if you act like that? Or are you just plain stupid to the fact that we must travel many miles to get our jobs done?" Meg demanded, "For a kid you're real winey and wimpy."

Lyra shut up and looked to the ground. She then said nothing for the rest of the journey to Lido.

I walked into Lido and shoved all feeling from my heart. I hated it here and already the people here were milling about the fountain that I used to play in when I was a little girl. They froze and gasped as I walked through the crowd, the yoma was dead obvious, it wasn't hiding itself so I guessed rightly that it was weak. I killed it on the spot, and quietly acted as if I was in another town,

"My work is done a man in black will collect the fee, give it to him."

I told them,

"OH GODS!" someone cried, "IT'S HER!"

"Who?" another person asked,

"That Claymore she…she's a runt!" another human cried,

"It's that girl Chloey!" a male voice snapped,

I walked out as swiftly as I had entered, the rest of the humans crying out rubbish and whatever else they wanted.


	17. Chapter 16: Silent Revelations

Chapter XVI: Silent Revelations

_I walked down the path, tears in my eyes as I felt so much pain. Kate was as good as dead and it was my fault. I had failed her and failed Lisa and Misty. I deserved to be dead. I deserved to die the most slowest and painful way possible to repay for my failure. I cried all the way, tears sliding down my cheeks as I walked. There was nothing for me now. No raison d'être, keep me going. How could I when all I could see was nothing but pain lined up day by day, nothing for me to keep going. I had lost everything that I had left. I had nothing now and I knew it._

_I tried not to show the pain on my face as I walked. I was the one that had failed not my friends. I had finally lost the one thing that kept me going…Kate, my precious friend who I loved like a sister. I stopped by a river and lay down on the cold ground. I cried and cried, silent tears running down my face as grief tore at me in every way it knew how. The pain ripped deeply and I felt as if a large hole was cut in to me, one that no matter how hard I tried would never heal. Not even at a human pace. I was uninjured physically at least, but in my heart…no one would ever hear my faint cries because they were lost to the darkness. In fact I doubted that anyone even cared about the fact that I was hurting so deeply inside that I couldn't keep going and I was struggling to find a raison d'être, laying on the cold ground I was lost and I knew that I had nothing now, nothing except the memories of the past to torture me until the end when I was either an awakened one or dead. The tears flowed down my face as I struggled to rest my head. I was alone now and forever._

It was almost as if a large wound had healed. I felt lighter than a feather and I didn't know why. For the first time in a long time I was smiling, truly smiling. The dream that I woke from was a pleasant one, games that I played as a child were all coming back to me now. Kate and I deciphering the shapes of the clouds, the rain falling in the mountains, my father teaching me how to read and write, Teresa's usual wisecracks and Claire's stupid word games that I would never understand until she gave me a hint or the answer. Much had changed since those days where I was just an innocent girl who loved her mama and papa, learning how to one day be a wife and to hunt. I missed all of it terribly, but I was a warrior, the only thing that was relevant to me now was what my father had taught me and that was how to hunt. Lyra spent two weeks with me, and those two weeks had seen her unchanged. She would never make "eyes" as she was just too offensive in her approach. She didn't seem to care at all about her own life and that would one day cost her very life. I sighed; at least it was just Meg, Claire, Kate and I. Things looked set to settle down as we travelled around my region, killing whatever yoma we crossed, Meg and Claire training all the while. It had been almost half a year since the single digits were gathered together. I hoped that such events were rare because I just couldn't stand Sutafu anyway.

Once we made camp I was more than ready to sleep, having just found a good place for us to rest for the night. I stretched and yawned as I felt a large yoki head towards us. It was deep and very powerful, and I knew who she was at once. I had to wonder what Skylar was doing here. I paused and looked towards my left, it wasn't just Skylar, Indiana was there as well. I sighed and lay back down in the grass. They could do whatever they wanted as long as they left me to sleep. My legs were hurting terribly at the moment and I hoped that the pain would go away soon. I sighed and tried to close my eyes, but the pain kept me awake, the moon glowed and cast a slivery glow across the meadow in which we'd made camp. I counted to a hundred and tried not to curse in pain. I sighed and closed my eyes and thought of happy thoughts, anything but the pain in my legs that was almost as bad as when I was transforming. I managed to sleep again.

I was woken abruptly by someone calling my name loudly. The sky was grey and I was drunk with sleep. I struggled to get up and pain laced through my legs and I was forced back down again. I swore loudly and lay on my back. Meg lifted me up on to my feet, but the pain was too much to bear. I swore again but I stood on my legs. I was not enjoying this one bit. I sighed and hobbled over to my amour and put it on. I continued to hobble along as the pain ate at me. I could sense Indiana moving at a solid pace, almost as if she was looking for something. Skylar wasn't far behind her, but as far as I could sense they were apart. I sighed as I pushed myself forward, Meg and Claire dutifully keeping up with me. I could sense that both of them were worried about me, but I knew that this pain wasn't going to stop me. I would do what I had to do. I ignored the pain and walked on. I could sense another yoki, but the yoma was weak. It wasn't supressing its yoki so it was a sitting duck; I would make sure of that. I decided to perfect my manipulation technique. The yoma was the perfect excuse for it.

I easily found the yoma and carefully manipulated its yoki. It panicked and tried to move, but I made it still.

"Whoa, Chloey!" cried Claire, "That yoma's completely still!"

"Of course it is, she's making it be still," Meg replied.

They both ran forward and Meg pulled back Claire's blade, Claire's eyes gold as she swung her sword, Meg having given Claire resistance to use the sword technique that would one day be quite deadly when she got it right. The yoma died in a few seconds.

We travelled to the town of Dokut, since I was bored and Orsay had given me orders to clear yoma from the next town. I sighed as the humans made a fuss about the three of us walking through the centre of the town. Kate had grown explosively and I was still waiting on a new complete set of amour because I was now almost as tall as my sword I had about four inches to go. My shoulders had grown and I was starting to change. I sighed inwardly as we walked past a group of humans. Once again they were muttering about us and I was surprised that they were even making comments about yoma in general. They were rather strange and I carefully focused my attention on them. They didn't have any yoki at all but they were suspicious to me. I sighed and moved on.

My arrival was foreshadowed it seemed. All of the humans were lining the streets, and I could sense quite a few, perhaps no fewer than ten yoma. I found the combination strange, but I decided to play technique building with them. Meg Claire and I killed all of the yoma in the town. The humans were all gaping at us and were quite afraid. They were lucky that there were only ten and no more than that because if it were more they would be in trouble. The humans were all gathered around as we were beginning to head out. Meg gave the usual parting words of who was to receive the money and we walked to the next town.

We were about half way there when Orsay met with me and gave me new orders. I was to hunt another yoma this time near the town of Parabaro, near the Parabaro mountains. I sighed and altered my course towards the town.

We reached the Parabaro mountains within a week. It had been almost nine months since I'd been near Sutafu, and I was glad that I hadn't been called back to the place that was a living hell. I'd nearly been a fully ranked warrior for two years. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that my twelfth birthday was coming up soon. I sighed. If Teresa saw me now she wouldn't even recognise me anymore. I was starting to look more like a woman than I had before, and I was as tall as my sword now. My amour was too small for me again and I knew that Orsay was going to be annoyed, but then again he didn't seem to care much about that at all.

As I walked in to the town of Parabaro I noticed that the yoma in question was quite powerful.

I walked in to the main gathering centre of the town. The town's chief was standing by his chair.

"Thank goodness you're here," he said, "Alicia, could you please get it,"

"Yes father," the young girl cried, running in to another room and fetching a large sack filled with money,

"This is the payment for your services; please check if it's all there." The man said, shaking slightly,

"Not yet," I say gently, "when my work is done, a man in black will collect the money."

"Oh…I uh…I see. So will you be able to find the yoma?" he asked,

I look at him and I know that he's never dealt with a warrior before, I simply nod and leave, the door closing behind me. I hear someone fall to the ground but I am more focused on finding the yoma.

_The man fell to the floor after the three Claymores and their pet wolf left the room. He was shaking from head to foot despite the fact that the small claymore had been rather gentle, almost human like as she made it clear that a man in black clothes would collect the money that was meant to pay for her killing the yoma. Her parting nod was enough to make him fall to the ground with a weakness like no other. For all the human of her, she was still a terrifying monster. He hoped that she wouldn't stay too long, and yet he banished the thought at the same time. She had been kind enough, but he was shaking from the memory from his childhood about the claymores. He knew that they were half monster and he wondered at what point the human ended and the monster began…_

I looked for the yoki and it wasn't long before I found the monster. I killed it with ease, a quick flick of my blade and it dropped dead. I flicked my blade again and the blood splatted on to the ground. We left Parabaro, heading towards the mountain ranges. I knew where we were heading and Rabona had a ban on half yoma entering the city. I sighed and changed our course. Turning back towards Sutafu, but trying to avoid there altogether, especially since I hated the place. I had a sure feeling that we would be seeing Orsay soon. I wanted to sigh with exasperation. I had yet to receive a new set of amour because I hadn't seen Orsay for almost a week and a half. Damn Orsay! We walked towards Lido but I was avoiding the town as much as Sutafu. I felt a powerful yoki following us, but she was keeping her distance. I didn't know why she was trying to follow us at all. She was easily within my range, perhaps just out of Meg's perception range about two thousand sword lengths, so I guessed that it was possibly Skylar, she was the only one that could out sense Meg at distance, and I had seen almost how far she could sense. She was almost as good at distances as I was, though she did have a slightly difficult time picking up the male awakened being that we were hunting at the time. I followed her yoki and she seemed unaware of the fact that I could already sense her. I sighed,

"Meg, try suppressing your yoki a bit more," I tell her

"Ok Chloey," she replies and her yoki lowers a fraction.

Skylar tenses up a bit and shifts closer, but only a couple of paces. I watch in amusement as I begin to figure out exactly how far away she is from us. I make a wild guess of about three thousand sword lengths, she is definitely better than average warriors at sensing yoki at a distance. I sigh and keep walking.

"Hey Chloey," Claire began, "where's Kate?"

I stop and turn as Kate bounds up to me out of some bushes and jumps around me like the ground's on fire,

"Geez Kate," I say smiling a little, "You must be on something,"

"Am not!" Kate replies, making Meg and Claire jump in shock,

"Are to," I say,

"Am not!" she barks, "You know it!"

Meg gapes at Claire in shock and Claire looks like she's ready to faint,

"It's ok guys, she's been able to do that for a while now."

"By the goddess I think I'm going crazy!" Meg cries,

"Actually I don't think so," says Kate, "You guys give awesome pats,"

She grins a wolfish grin, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Meg and Claire look at me and look at Kate and back again,

"I still think I'm going crazy," says Meg,

"Nope," says Kate, emphasising on the p.

I sigh,

"We're not crazy she is talking to all of us," I say quietly,

The look on Claire's face is priceless, and Kate starts barking her wolfish laugh. I laugh and then Meg and Claire laugh too. Skylar seemed to be closer than before, almost as if she were running towards us. I soon sensed why, and I tense up, ready for the attack that was going to happen. Meg jumps to the side and Kate is already behind me safely and Claire has her sword drawn. The monster appears in less than a second, and I estimated that it is a weak awakened one, certainly not worth worrying about too much, but it would still need to be watched carefully. I jump hard and move forwards, my blade easily cuts through its lower body, slashing it clean in half before it can react. Meg jumped up hard and deflected some of its appendages, all while Claire jumped up and slashed its head off. We all stood and waited for what felt like an eternity before Skylar came rushing in to the clearing, she froze when she saw me, but she didn't say anything, I could see a question on her face, but she wasn't going to ask it out right.

"Phew that sure was easy," said Meg, acting as if she were in similar company. "I guess that we're quite lucky that Chloey was so quick!"

I shake my head, "Actually I think we should be grateful that Skylar was nearby," I tell them, "We might not have had it so easy."

Skylar looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face, and I shrugged noticeably, so that my amour clinks as my shoulders raise. It is only then that Skylar's attention is drawn to the fact that my amour is too small for me.

"Didn't you put an amour request in?" she teases,

"I did," I replied softly, "however when you are growing it is almost pointless until you have finished."

She tilts her head at me and another unreadable expression was on her face. I felt slight curiosity from her yoki, though it was thoroughly muffled. She regarded me and raised an eyebrow,

"Well, well, well, it looks like you've gotten taller." She says boredly,

"I won't get much bigger than this," I reply calmly, "So I'm still a midget, and I'm willing to bet that I will remain the smallest single digit in the ranks."

Skylar's eyebrow remained raised and she shakes her head, muttering something about annoying comrades and the fact that the midgets are the most annoying, or at least that's what I think she's muttering about as Meg succeeded in jumping on to Claire and Claire squealed loudly. I simply turn away and Kate comes up to me, her head resting on my leg as she wanted a pat. I absently stroke her fur and range out from us. It looked like a group of warriors were making their way towards a target and they weren't doing anything much other than arguing it seemed. I focused on the group and noticed that Lakyn was leading them. She was arguing with a lower ranked warrior and the warrior in question had an enormous yoki…I paused as I read the double digit's yoki and froze. It had to by Hysteria, she was the only one that could challenge those of us in the single digit ranks. Her technique was one that might stand a chance against my right arm's raw strength, but that remained to be seen. I knew that she had a very subtle technique that required speed and precision. I watched as a fight was most likely on the cards. I slowly turned my attention to the group and watched as the two warriors, Lakyn and Hysteria continued their disagreement. The weaker two members of the team were trying not to show how disturbed they were by the pair's behaviour. I tightened my focus and could almost make out their target. It was a band of yoma that were quite weak. I sighed as Lakyn used her technique smashing the yoma to pieces and Hysteria seemed to use great bursts of yoki to push herself forwards. It was interesting to see the two work and do the damage necessary to kill the yoma. Lakyn didn't even unsheathe her actual blade, and as far as I knew if it was just yoma she never did. She only used her actual blade on awakened ones and it was really obvious that she was using it.

By the time everything had settled down Skylar was resting with her back on the blunt of her sword and both Meg and Claire were stretched out sleeping. I was standing with my back to the fire I had lit a while ago and as I probed the area Skylar's yoki suddenly shifted. I turned to look at her and her eyes gave me a piercing gaze.

"Are you always like that?" she asked,

"Like what?" I question, confused as to where she was going with this,

"You seem to be hiding something, and you barely talk at all." Skylar observed,

"Because that's just how I am. Even when I was human." I whisper, "It's not a matter of me hiding anything either, because I don't."

I return to gazing away,

"Then why do you have that scar on your arm? What is it that makes you uneasy whenever you talk about it?"

I turn around abruptly, my silver eyes flashing a little, I don't like the fact that she brought that up again,

"There are some things that are best left unspoken," I hiss,

"See there you go again," Skylar rolled her eyes

"Because-" I begin.

I blink as I am suddenly slammed in to the ground. For perhaps the first time I am shocked, and for the first time, I feel oddly uneasy. Skylar glares at me,

"Honestly Chloey how long are you going to keep silent?" she demands, I can barely look at her at all,

"It's not about keeping silent," I murmur, my gaze avoiding her eyes,

"Then what?" she demands,

I am unable to speak. The silence stretches for several minutes, but Skylar doesn't move. I am shaking from head to foot, trembling as I know that deep in my heart the reason for my silence is one purely to protect myself. I don't know how but I somehow manage to say the words that not a single person had ever heard,

"Ever since they were killed…I blamed myself for their deaths," I whisper, "I knew that I would never be able to do anything to save them, no matter how hard I tried, it should have been me that died that day, not Kate."

My voice gets caught in my throat as sobs break it apart. Skylar releases me and sits opposite me; the expression on her face is truly unreadable. I look at the ground and we are quiet until the sun rises.

I tried to stop the tears that were streaming down my cheeks, but it is almost impossible, I refused to let them comfort me, although I was in need of it. We cross through a pass and lo and behold Orsay was there. It was enough seeing him standing there, I rubbed the tears furiously and they stopped at least for a little while.

"There you are Number 7," Orsay sounded like he was slightly relieved to see me. "here, this should be enough."

He tosses some amour on the ground and I shove my sword into the ground in front of me. I discard my amour and clothing; there was no point in being modest as he'd seen it all before. I stepped into the pants that I was given and they were the right length, I pull on the top and it too fits fine. The amour that I pick up is heavier than the last set that I was used to. I transfer my kit of hunting equipment and I sheathe my sword. The new amour sits on me without the pinching of the old set. I wait to see if Orsay had anything else to add. He says nothing and having removed my old amour tells me that I am required back at Sutafu, where all the warriors were being recalled. I paused and realised that this didn't just apply to me, but to Skylar, Meg and Claire as well. We all look at each other in confusion. Normally they would only have the single digits at Sutafu, I don't like the feeling that I'm getting about what is going to happen next. I thank Orsay for the amour and I look at Skylar. She answers my unspoken question,

"Well, we'd best get going then," she turns to leave, "unless you have anything else Orsay,"

She looked at Orsay and I turned to look at him as well,

"No, that is all." He replied, sighing.

The four of us leave Orsay and Skylar's yoki seems annoyed,

"Great, here we go again," She sighed once we were out of earshot of him,

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen." I say softly,

The others look at me, confused by what I'm saying. Skylar however is impassive,

"We shall see," she says, "if that is true or not."

"I think it is," I tell the others, "I heard the men talking about something called "soul-link" I don't know what it means but it sounds roughly like how we harmonise our yoki with each other to help heal and like my manipulation technique."

We walk to Sutafu and I can't help but wonder at what might happen, and why we're all being recalled.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue: The Number 7

_We walked to Sutafu and I was nervous, in all the time I'd been a warrior there was nothing quite like the spectacle that was all the warriors at once in the same place, all of us had the exact same reason for coming back to our living hell, that we were ordered to by our handlers and Rimuto, though I couldn't understand his reasons for doing so. I watched as comrades laughed and joked about things that meant nothing. I wondered if my feeling was correct, that something bad was going to happen and that was why we were all here. All of the trainees were staring with shock as they took in all of us warriors. I recognised Teresa with her hair in its wavy pony tail, her wavy bangs on the sides of her face. She was with several girls from her class, a few that I saw, but didn't really pay too much attention to them, I was more absorbed with the fact that we were all here, all of my comrades absolutely everyone. It was quite humbling to see us all in the main room, along with the trainees. I was quite surprised that we could even fit in the one room comfortably._

_The handlers yelled at the trainees to get back to their exercises and for all the warriors to move on, to another room so that the trainees could focus on their training. I walked forwards and began to head towards the handlers. Skylar grabbed my shoulder and I turned and looked her in the eye, we both knew that something was going to happen; it was almost as if she knew what I was thinking, that she could somehow sense that I was uneasy about why we were all brought together, even though I hadn't said a single word. Who knew what was going on through my head, least of all me? I continued forward, Skylar, Meg and Claire followed me and Kate was walking beside me. The handler directed us through another door and we took a seat. The rest of our comrades filed in, and we were all anxiously waiting to hear what the men had to say to us. We were told that we had a special task ahead, and we would have to do our best like always. I listened carefully but I didn't glean anything else._

_Some of the others were restlessly milling about and talking in hushed voices, we simply had no real clue as to what was going on and it would be a long time before we knew anything else. I almost wanted to laugh out loud, something anything to relieve the tension in the room. I sat and waited while my comrades acted like they had ants biting them. Hysteria was sitting across from us, she was fussing over how she looked and making sure that she was the centre of attention, I found it half amusing, but I said nothing. She caught my eye and gracefully headed over, her braided bangs swinging as she walked, her longhair flowing as she walked towards me_

"_So, you're the Number 7," she announced, making everyone look in our direction, I lower my head in acknowledgement, "I see they were serious when they said that you were small,"_

_Hysteria huffed,_

"_Forgive me, I am not a warrior of many words," I say softly, "nor is my voice that loud,"_

_She blinked in surprise and then she smiled at me, flicking her hair. I smiled and she headed back to her seat._

_It was hours before a man arrived to tell us that what was going on. By the time he arrived we were all bored out of our brains and there were bound to be sparring matches soon. We were told that we would have to stay in Sutafu until we were given further orders._

_Days passed but still we were forced to remain in Sutafu, I was beginning to wonder what was going on. Some of the girls had had enough and were sparring to pass the time; several of us were crossing blades. I was sparring with Hysteria and I could sense that she was actually pretty good, her technique was actually quite good. I marvelled at her raw speed and carefully measured steps. I focused on working out how she did it, and I was able to spar with my right arm, although she had to dodge quite wide to avoid getting hit. She also wasn't able to get too close behind me, as I turned rather rapidly and counter blocked her. Skylar had been watching the match with interest and Meg made a note of the fact that I was going easy on Hysteria._

"_You know what," said Meg, everyone stopped and looked at her, "We should call you The Elegant Hysteria,"_

_I nod in agreement, and Hysteria blushes it is a nickname that seems to appeal to her._

_Others were fighting hard and being rather out of hand with their behaviour. Darkheart Bryce was pushing everyone away again, but I didn't bother dealing with her as I knew what was going to happen next. I sighed as I carefully read the others' yoki. I am surprised at how major things are, but I don't really focus on it._

_Weeks pass and we finally find out why we were called to Sutafu. We were all waiting patiently for the men when the Number 1 and Number 2 stepped out from the main building. The feeling I got was one that no matter how hard I tried, it wouldn't be shaken away. I knew without a doubt that bad things were to come of this, bad things indeed…_


End file.
